Good guys don't always wear white
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post 3x07 Slash. Sylar decide salvar a Mohinder de la nueva organización, pese a las reticencias del profesor, mientras Peter y Claire comienzan a trabajar juntos, a la vez que van descubriendo sentimientos nunca antes imaginados.
1. Chapter 1

No lo había olvidado, creía que si, que todo aquello que sentía por él, había desaparecido, pero estaba muy equivocado. Todavía estaba enamorado, completamente colgado por él y no podía dejarlo allí, sin intentar salvarle de lo que él mismo se había hecho.

Gabriel se levantó del sofá. Su padre lo había dejado sólo hacía ya un buen rato y todavía tardaría en volver. Había tenido tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y a él mismo. De repente sus padres, no habían sido más que sus padres adoptivos, era un Petrelli, igual que Peter y Nathan. Pero lo que no sabía, era donde le dejaba eso. Si hacía caso a su madre, incluso a su propio instinto, tenía que marcharse de allí y ayudar a sus hermanos. Al fin y al cabo ya lo había hecho al evitar que Peter muriera en la caída. Pero su padre le había dicho que Ángela había intentado matarle siempre muy pequeño y que por eso lo habían dado en adopción.

Estaba tan confundido, que las dos versiones sonaban bastante convincentes, proviniendo de personas a las que apenas conocía todavía. Pero había alguien más, alguien con quien no había contado encontrarse al llegar allí, alguien a quien, muy a su pesar, había preferido olvidar para no hacerse más daño a si mismo, por saber que el otro hombre no sentía lo mismo por él.

Pero allí estaba Mohinder Suresh. Por mucho que le había costado, había tenido que neutralizarlo para salvar a Peter de lo que el profesor había intentado hacerle. Mohinder había cambiado, era muy diferente al profesor que había conocido en un primer momento, el inocente y bondadoso científico al que había estado a punto de matar, pero no lo había hecho por sentirse demasiado atraído por él.

"_Tengo que ayudarle, se que puedo hacerlo." _Un momento antes de lanzarse contra él había visto en sus ojos, el mismo hambre que él estaba conteniendo por hacerse con nuevos poderes. Por algún extraño motivo, el profesor se estaba transformando en algo que ansiaba tener más poderes, mayores conocimientos y por lo que estaba dispuesto a matar. _"Se lo que siente y no debo permitir que arruine su vida como lo he hecho yo."_

Salió de la gran oficina convencido al cien por cien de lo que iba hacer y de que nadie iba a poder pararle. Gracias al potente sentido el oído con el que contaba, pudo dar rápidamente con Mohinder, podría reconocer su voz entre un millón. Estaba en uno de los laboratorios y parecía bastante alterado con las personas con las que estaba hablando.

"Necesito algún sujeto para mi experimento, no puedo seguir fiándome de las teorías y de las pruebas que hemos hecho en el ordenador."

"Profesor Suresh, Peter Petrelli era nuestra mejor baza para hacer esto, tenemos que encontrar a alguien que cumpla los mismos requisitos genéticos que él y no es nada fácil, por lo que sabemos es una persona entre un millón."

"Pues encontrar a alguien, no tengo mucho tiempo que perder." El silencio se hizo en la habitación, pero un momento después Gabriel volvió a escuchar a Mohinder, sorprendiéndose de escucharlo gritar de esa forma. "¡He dicho que os vayáis, desapareced de mi vista y traerme lo que os he pedido!"

Definitivamente, Gabriel acababa de convencerse que algo sumamente extraño le estaba ocurriendo a Mohinder, estaba cambiando, hacia algo, que ni siquiera a él mismo le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Cuando la puerta se comenzó a abrir desapareció dando la vuelta a una esquina y esperó a que los dos científicos que estaban con el profesor, salieran mientras iban cuchicheando algo que a Gabriel no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Al convencerse que Mohinder ya estaba sólo y comprobando que nadie se percatara de su presencia allí, Gabriel entró en el laboratorio.

Mohinder estaba de espaldas a la puerta, trabajando frente a uno de los ordenadores que poblaban la sala, tan concentrado en su investigación, que no escuchó el leve ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Gabriel dio un par de pasos hacia él, hasta que el profesor se dio la vuelta, en busca de algo que estaba en la otra mesa. Se sobresaltó al verlo allí, pero se quedó paralizado, igual de aterrado que había estado las otras veces que lo había encontrado, en su apartamento.

"¿Qué haces aquí, has venido a matarme otra vez?" Mohinder se levantó lentamente, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no existía en su interior. "Si vas a hacerlo, no te voy a poner las cosas nada fáciles esta vez."

"No he venido a matarte Mohinder, esta vez quiero ayudarte." Mohinder se echó a reír con sorna, nunca hubiera esperado a Sylar decir una cosa como aquella, no viniendo de alguien que había tratado de matarle demasiadas veces para su gusto ya. "No tienes porque creerme, pero lo digo totalmente en serio, quiero ayudarte porque se por lo que estás pasando." Gabriel dio un paso más hacia él, pero el profesor retrocedió en respuesta.

"No te acerques a mi. Tu no tienes ni la más ligera idea de lo que me ocurre. No soy un asesino no como tu."

"Después de lo que he visto que estabas a punto de hacerle a Peter no estaría tan seguro. ¿Sólo iba a ser tu conejillo de indias o también pensabas llevar a cabo su autopsia?" Un paso más y si alargaba el brazo, Gabriel podría tocar al profesor, que estaba vez se había quedado donde estaba, asimilando las palabras del otro hombre.

"No entiendes nada, ninguno de vosotros comprende por lo que estoy pasando, esta fórmula es una única oportunidad que tengo de volver a ser normal." Mohinder dio con su cuerpo con una mesa, ya no podía retroceder más, Sylar volvía a estar muy cerca de él y nuevamente no tenía donde esconderse, solo que ahora contaba con sus nuevas habilidades.

"Pero no tienes porque matar gente inocente en el camino. Se muy bien lo que me digo, puede que haya tardado demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta, pero gente como Peter me han abierto los ojos."

"Tal vez, en otras circunstancias te hubiera creído, pero me has mentido tantas veces, que nada de lo que me digas me hará confiar en tu palabra." Cuando Gabriel volvió a acercarse a él, Mohinder dio un amplio salto y se colocó detrás de él. El otro hombre ya se lo había esperado, no sabía de todo lo que el profesor era capaz ahora, pero su padre le había comentado un par de cosas que si que podía hacer.

Por ello, sin sorprenderse de la tremenda agilidad de Mohinder, Gabriel se dio la vuelta con rapidez y justo cuando el profesor iba a ir a por él, uso sus poderes para inmovilizarlo en el sitio.

Mohinder notó todo el cuerpo paralizado y comenzando a sentir el mismo miedo que Sylar siempre le provocaba, lo vio acercarse, tranquilamente, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo, pero a diferencia de los otros encuentros que habían tenido, no se trataba de una sonrisa de odio o poder como Mohinder había podido suponer, se trataba de una sonrisa tierna, que más se parecía a la de un buen amigo, que a la de un asesino que estuviera a punto de matarle.

"Sabía que venías a matarme para arrebatarme los poderes. No puedes mentirme Sylar, se quien eres, te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo. Así que termina de una vez lo que vayas a hacer."

Sin embargo, Mohinder estaba equivocado, por muchos encuentros que había tenido con Gabriel, jamás se hubiera esperado aquello; por mucho que por su cabeza hubieran pasado sentimientos que estaban más allá de consideración, tratándose del hombre que había matado a su padre y que lo había intentado asesinar a el mismo.

Por eso, la reacción de Gabriel le cogió totalmente por sorpresa. Gabriel llegó hasta donde él estaba, lo abrazó con fuerza, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón por todo el mal que le había causado, deslizó su mano por la mejilla del profesor y finalmente le besó. Muchas veces, Mohinder había pensado en lo que ese momento podía haber llegado a significar de ser real, pero nunca hubiera pensando que realmente podía ser real.

No podía separarse, aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. No se dio cuenta de cuando ocurrió exactamente, pero cuando Gabriel se separó de él, era libre de atacarle o salir corriendo si hubiera querido, pero no lo hizo, ahora que sus sentidos y cada una de sus emociones estaban desbocadas, fue él quien lo cogió con fuerza y volvió a besarle, con intensidad y pasión, como tantas veces había soñado y nunca se había atrevido a llevarlo a cabo.

"Siento tener que hacerlo así, pero es la única forma." Mohinder se separó de Gabriel sin saber de lo que estaba hablando el otro hombre, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta de la aguja que Gabriel le estaba clavando, ya era demasiado tarde.

El somnífero tardó unos segundos en hacer efecto, momentos más que suficientes para que el profesor retrocediera a trompicones e intentará apartarse de Gabriel. Este fue hacia él para evitar que cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño.

"No te acerques a mi maldito bastardo, me has… engañado… igual que siempre… no te..." Le costó pronunciar cada palabra, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque quedó inconsciente, sostenido por Gabriel.

"No te he engañado, sólo intento protegerte y ayudarte, ya te lo he dicho." Pero Mohinder ya no le estaba escuchando. Gabriel se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de cargar con él al hombro y salir de la habitación. "No tienes que confiar en mi, pero te prometo que te ayudaré a salir de esta." Dijo con rotundidad antes de salir del laboratorio dispuesto a salir de allí con el profesor.

- o -

Tras año y medio con el poder de regeneración de Claire, Peter había llegado a olvidar lo que una convalecencia significaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió lo que el dolor de un par de costillas fracturadas significaba.

Había conseguido dormir casi toda la noche de un tirón gracias a las pastillas que su sobrina le había conseguido, pero al despertarse, el efecto ya se había pasado y dolor había vuelto, más fuerte incluso que antes.

Peter gimió, aunque trató de esconder el dolor, antes la atenta mirada de Claire. "¿De verdad que no quieres que te lleve a un hospital?" Peter sonrió al ver a la chica sentada en el borde de la cama, con la preocupación rebosando en sus ojos.

"No tengo un gran recuerdo de la última vez que acabé en uno. Me pasé dos semanas en coma. Prefiero estar en casa." Claire le rozó la mano con cariño, pero apartó la suya en seguida, ruborizándose visiblemente. "No tienes porque quedarte conmigo, tus padres te echarán de menos."

"Ya les he llamado y la le he dicho a mi padre lo que te pasado, le dicho que estoy cuidando de ti. Parece que la vocación de enfermero es una cuestión familiar." Peter se echó a reír, pero el pinchazo producido por sus costillas le obligó a dejar de hacerlo.

"Gracias Claire." La chica le sonrió con dulzura, con esa mirada tierna y encantadora que sería totalmente arrebatadora para cualquier hombre. Peter tardó unos segundos más de los necesarios en apartar sus ojos de la chica, momentos en los que las mirada de ambos se engancharon, como si se hubieran convertido en uno sólo.

Con una reacción demasiado brusca, Claire se levantó. "Supongo que querrás descansar." Dijo excesivamente nerviosa. "Será mejor que te deje sólo."

"No tienes porque hacerlo, me encanta tu compañía, me hace sentir mejor." De nuevo Claire se ruborizó y Peter sonrió complacido por darse cuenta que la chica sentía lo mismo que él, pese a que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. "En realidad, me gustaría que te quedaras y me contaras que ha sido de tu vida últimamente."

"¿De verdad lo quieres saber? Porque no ha sido nada del otro mundo, ya sabes la típica vida de animadora." Por mucho tiempo hubiera pasado desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, Claire no había aprendido todavía a mentirle y mucho menos cuando se ponía tan nerviosa como ahora.

"No te creo." Peter alargó la mano hasta alcanzar la de Claire. La chica se sentó de nuevo en la cama, aferrándose a la mano de Peter con fuerza.

"Es que no me atrevo a decírtelo, ni siquiera he sido capaz de asimilarlo todavía yo misma. Me da miedo decir lo que ha pasado y no saber lo que va a ser de mi a partir de ahora. Se que estoy cambiando, pero no se hacia que."

"Frena un momento. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado y que es eso de que estás cambiando?" Sin darse cuenta Peter tiró ligeramente de la mano de Claire y la chica se acercó a él, hasta que pudo acariciarle su cabello rubio.

"Podrías leerme el pensamiento y saberlo tu mismo."

"No me gusta entrar en la mente de otras personas, es tu intimidad Claire, no quiero penetrar en ti… en tu cabeza quiero decir." Claire sonrió divertida.

"Peter, yo quiero que lo sepas, eres quien más me ha ayudado desde que todo esto comenzó y te mereces saber lo que me ha pasado. Pero fue tan horrible, tan traumático, que no estoy segura de poder…" Peter puso un dedo sobre los labios de Claire y su sobrina dejó de hablar inmediatamente.

Los segundos durante los que Peter estuvo escuchando con atención todos los pensamientos que Claire había guardado en lo más profundo de su cabeza, fueron unos de los peores de su vida.

Escuchar la historia sobre el último ataque de Sylar, los descubrimientos sobre las formas de trabajar de su padre y el secuestro que había sufrido junto a Meredith y su madre, fue una liberación para Claire, pero un tormento para Peter, por no poder haber estado en todos esos horribles momentos al lado de su querida Claire.

"Lo siento tanto." Peter se incorporó con cuidado, aunque no le importaba mucho el dolor físico cuando el dolor emocional de Claire e incluso el suyo propio, eran tan grandes en ese momento.

Rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos y ella, intentando no hacerle daño al responder, se dejó caer sobre él. Peter le acarició la mejilla y justo en ese preciso momento, Claire rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Hasta ese instante, no había tenido a nadie que realmente comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo, nadie que pudiera abrazarle como lo estaba haciendo Peter, comprensivamente y con cariño, sin lástima, pero con total ternura. Peter se tumbó en la cama y se llevó el cuerpo de Claire detrás, que se tumbó a su lado, abrazándose al cuerpo de Peter mientras continuaba llorando.


	2. Chapter 2

Las ataduras con las que Sylar le había sujetado las manos le estaban haciendo daño mientras intentaba liberarse. Por mucho que hubiera desarrollado una fuerza sobre humana gracias a los poderes recién adquiridos, Mohinder nunca hubiera podido soltarse.

Su captor apareció en la puerta del dormitorio. Por un momento Mohinder miró a su alrededor. No reconocía el sitio, estaba seguro que Sylar no quería que nadie le encontrara ahora que acababa de fugarse.

"Déjame ir." Mohinder forcejeó un poco más pero no consiguió nada, acabando por agotarse.

"No puedo, podrías hacerte daño e intentarías atacarme." Sylar se acercó a la cama lentamente. Había soñado muchas veces que con tener a Mohinder en una situación parecida, a su merced, para hacer con el todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza en ese año y medio, desde que lo conocía.

Pero esa vez era diferente, no deseaba aprovecharse de la debilidad del otro hombre, no cuando todo lo que quería era ayudarle a volver a ser el mismo cuanto antes. "Hay gente que me va a echar de menos." Los faroles nunca habían sido lo suyo, igual que mentir nunca se le había dado bien.

"No lo creo Mohinder, no creo que Peter vaya a venir a rescatarte después de lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle. En cuanto a Maya, desde luego no pienso que esté muy por la labor de volver a verte y si lo dices por mi padre, creo que tendrá otros conejillos de indias y otros científicos a mano como para preocuparse por ti profesor Suresh. Nadie te va a echar de menos."

"¿Entonces por qué no me matas de una vez por todas?" Tirando de las ataduras que lo retenían en la cama, Mohinder se incorporó todo lo que pudo, pero volvió a caer contra la cama.

"Ya te he dicho que eso no es lo que quiero. No eres un monstruo, sólo has tomado malas decisiones, si me dejas puedo ayudarte y con esto volverás a ser normal otra vez." Mientras hablaba Sylar le mostró una jeringuilla que había cogido del laboratorio de Mohinder.

"Todavía no hay nada que pueda curarme, no hay nada seguro." La sonrisa de Sylar lo dejó desconcertado. Parecía muy seguro de si mismo, como si ya hubiera contado con que el profesor iba a decir algo así.

"Eso es lo que te han contado. Tan sólo te han estado utilizando para sus propósitos. Este es el resultado de la fórmula que has estado buscando. Escuché a mi padre hablar con uno de sus científicos, se lo que me dijo."

Se acercó un poco más a la cama, hasta sentarse a su lado. El cuerpo de Mohinder se quedó rígido. El contacto con el cuerpo de Sylar le producía demasiadas sensaciones que no era capaz de controlar; no le hacía sentir cómodo, pese a que un minuto antes de que le besara hubiera dicho que le repugnaba estar en la misma habitación que él, pero al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir especial, siempre le había pasado cuando estaban juntos, Sylar era alguien que de alguna forma, tal vez poco ortodoxa, se preocupaba por él, parecía estar a su lado y aunque no de muy buenas formas, quería ayudarle.

Contuvo la respiración al notar la mano de Sylar sobre su pecho. Este quería notar el latido de su corazón, como si de un vampiro hambriento de sangre se tratara, como si deseara unir su latido al de Mohinder.

Eso le relajaba, le hacía sentirse mejor persona, porque hasta que se había inyectado esa maldita fórmula, Mohinder era el mejor hombre que había conocido, noble y leal a sus principios y sobretodo demasiado atractivo para él. Por todo ello, Sylar no había sido capaz de matarlo las veces que había tenido la oportunidad.

"Déjame ir." Dijo de nuevo Mohinder, sólo que ahora se pareció más a una súplica que a la fuerza con la que había hablado antes. Sus ojos se fijaron en la jeringuilla, que se movía en la mano de Sylar. "¿De verdad que no quieres matarme?"

"Sabes muy bien que no podría, nunca he sido capaz de ver tu muerte en mi cabeza, es un tabú personal, por mucho que creas que soy una persona terrible." Sylar se detuvo un momento a pensar, porque en los últimos días, algo había cambiado en su interior, algo que le hacía sentirse un poco más como Peter y un poco menos como el monstruo que había creado durante muchos meses. "Aunque en algo estamos de acuerdo. He sido un monstruo, he hecho cosas horribles y merezco un castigo." Se acercó un poco más a Mohinder, tanto, que su mano rozó la mejilla del profesor. "Por eso quiero que tu seas mi penitencia. Quiero cuidar de ti, recuperar al verdadero doctor Suresh que crees haber perdido en tu transformación. Cuando tu vuelvas a ser tu mismo, yo comenzaré a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo."

Mohinder lo había escuchado en completo silencio, sin poder creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido realmente de Sylar. Que un hombre como él, con los crímenes que había cometido; hablara de redención, de penitencia, palabras que parecía no haber aprendido nunca; resultaba sumamente extraño, al mismo tiempo que tierno y excitante para Mohinder.

"¿Dejarás que te ayude?"

"¿Acaso tengo algo que perder a estas alturas?" A pesar de no estar del todo convencido de su respuesta, Mohinder accedió. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones mientras Sylar lo tenía atado a aquella cama, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no tenía porque ser tan mala idea hacerle caso.

Mohinder levantó el brazo todo lo que se lo permitió la atadura, mostrando a Sylar donde debía introducir la aguja. "Nunca lo he hecho, no se si sabré hacerlo." Mohinder sonrió al escucharlo hablar así. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Después de todo lo que te he visto hacer, me dices que te acobardas a la hora de poner una inyección." Sylar había apoyado una mano sobre la cama, muy cerca de la de Mohinder, lo suficiente como para que este pudiera rozarla con la yema de sus dedos.

Sylar no se apartó pero si que se sobresalto al notar que el profesor se acercaba a él, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se alejaba de él, sino que hacía todo lo contrario. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"No." Los dos hombres se miraron en el intenso silencio que siguió a la rotunda respuesta del profesor. Sylar suspiró, mientras que Mohinder continuaba con el brazo preparado. "Asegúrate de encontrar la vena, de lo contrario podría ser bastante doloroso."

Sylar tomó el brazo del profesor con una mano, sonrió al darse cuenta que se trataba de la primera vez en al que tocaba a Mohinder sin estar amenazándole desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aquello le gustaba y le daba oportunidad de pensar todo lo que podían hacer, pero decidió concentrarse en la jeringuilla que tenía en la mano y en poner todo su empeño en no herir al profesor.

Cuando la aguja se internó en su brazo, Mohinder mostró una mueca de dolor, pero no dijo, nada, a excepción de un pequeño sonido apenas audible. No quería poner más nervioso de lo que estaba a Sylar y pese a que aquello le estaba doliendo, se quedó en silencio, esperando a que terminara lo antes posible.

Casi un minuto después, Sylar estaba extrayendo la aguja, todo había terminado y ambos esperaron. No sabían si aquello funcionaría, si Mohinder volvería ser el mismo o si por el contrario, aquello no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

A los tres minutos, todo el cuerpo de Mohinder comenzó a temblar convulsionándose con fuerza. Cerró los ojos al no poder controlar su propio cuerpo y apretó los dientes cuando el dolor comenzó.

"Mohinder, ¡Mohinder!" Gritó Sylar, con el terrible miedo en su cabeza que fuera él, le causante del terrible dolor que el profesor estaba comenzando a experimentar. Sin embargo, Mohinder ya no le estaba escuchando.

- o -

Peter no sabía cuando se habían quedado dormidos. Recordaba a Claire llorando entre sus brazos, luego la chica se había serenado y había llamado a Nathan para contarle lo ocurrido, su hermano había estado allí y habían estado hablando.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había comportado como un hermano mayor, preocupándose por el estado de Peter, intentando llevarlo al hospital. Casi había olvidado lo bien que Nathan se portaba con él cuando eran más jóvenes.

Más tarde, su hermano se había marchado y de nuevo, Claire y él se habían quedado solos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que se había tomado un par de calmantes y entonces lo recordó, aquello le había dado sueño y con la ayuda de su sobrina, había vuelto a la cama, habían estado hablando un poco más, pero a cada momento que pasaba se iba quedando dormido poco a poco.

Cerró los ojos y entonces notó el movimiento en la cama, los volvió a abrir ligeramente al notar que un cuerpo se tumbaba junto a él. "La noche va a ser muy fría, no estoy acostumbrada al frío de New York." Le dijo ella para dar una explicación a lo que estaba haciendo y que Peter no hiciera preguntas que no le apetecía responder en ese momento.

La chica se acurrucó junto a él, intentando no hacerle daño cada vez que se movía. Peter suspiró al sentir el dulce contacto del cuerpo de ella junto al suyo. Mentiría si dijera que nunca se había imaginado una situación como aquella.

Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y no se despertó hasta mañana siguiente. Claire continuaba estando a su lado, dormida. Parecía no haberse canteado en toda la noche. Peter se quedó donde estaba. Ahora que el alivio que le habían producido los calmantes en sus doloridas costillas se había pasado, le costaba otra vez respirar.

Claire murmuró algo en sueños que no fue capaz de escuchar y finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia él, abriendo los ojos, todavía medio dormida. "Buenos días." Dijo la chica de la forma más cariñosa que podría haberlo dicho.

"Buenos días." Peter le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se dio cuenta como su sobrina se ruborizaba con el contacto de su mano. "Espero que hayas dormido caliente esta noche."

"Peter…" Claire volvió a ruborizarse, con mayor intensidad esta vez. No estaba segura si Peter había dicho aquello aposta o tan sólo se había tratado de un malentendido. "No he tenido frío, gracias por dejarme dormir contigo."

"Prometí cuidar de ti." Le dijo él mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus manos y la atraía hacia él. "Estás temblando, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Peter yo…"

"No digas nada, la mañana es demasiado bonita y estamos bien aquí. No pienses en eso ahora y aprovechemos el momento de tranquilidad para ser nosotros mismos, cuando nos levantemos podremos enfrentarnos a la realidad."

Apretó con mayor intensidad el cuerpo de ella, que siguiendo sus instrucciones no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó ahí, junto a él, observando los dibujos que hacían los rayos de sol en la pared del cuerpo.

Su situación era complicada, ambos sabían lo que sentía por el otro, pero todavía seguían siendo, tío y sobrina, Nathan seguía estando en medio de los dos, como si fuera una gran barrera que les impedía decir la verdad, confesarse lo llevaban tanto tiempo guardando en su interior.

Pero allí, tumbados en esa cama, los dos se sentían bien, alejados de los prejuicios, tan sólo se trataba de dos personas que se ayudaban, que se protegían y que cuidaban el uno del otro, lo que pasara cuando se acabara el sueño, sería otra historia a la que se enfrentarían cuando llegara el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire se había vuelto a quedar dormida, estaba realmente agotada después de todo lo que le había pasado durante los últimos días y sin embargo, siempre que estaba con Peter, él conseguía que se relajara, que dejara de pensar en todos los problemas que se acumulaban en su vida. Estando con Peter, simplemente, se sentía bien.

Se movió por la cama, buscando el cuerpo de su acompañante de la noche anterior, pero Peter ya se había levantado. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio.

Al llegar al salón, lo encontró vestido, como si estuviera preparado para marcharse a algún sitio. La chica se lo quedó mirando en silencio, esperando que se diera cuenta de su presencia allí.

"¿Vas a algún sitio? Creía que habíamos quedado que descansarías." Peter se volvió hacia ella y dejó lo que estaba haciendo sin más.

"Lo se, pero no me siento bien dejando los demás solucionen las cosas por mi, mi padre sigue ahí fuera, se de lo que es capaz, lo he visto, he estado en ese futuro y no puedo permitir que se cumpla."

Claire se cruzó de brazos y lo miró duramente. "Sabes que no tienes porque ser el héroe que salva siempre el mundo ¿verdad? Os a todos en Kirby Plaza hace un año, no estás solo, no tienes que hacerlo siempre tu."

Peter se acercó hacia ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Durante un momento, los dos se miraron en completo silencio. Esos ojos decían muchas más cosas de las que eran capaces de decir con simples palabras que tanto miedo les daban.

"Es mi padre, es cosa mía."

"Por esa regla de tres, es mi abuelo, también es cosa mía. ¿Y que me dices de Nathan, no crees que también él va a intentar solucionar las cosas? Te lo vuelvo a repetir Peter, no estás solo." La pequeña y tímida sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Claire, era capaz de destruir toda la fuerza de voluntad con la que un momento antes contara Peter, pero aún así, trató de mostrase firme en sus trece.

"No voy a permitir que te metas en medio de esto. Ya ves lo que me ha hecho a mi, no quiero ni pensar lo que podría hacerte a ti." Peter se separó de ella, no podía estar por más tiempo cerca de ella, sabiendo lo que su cerebro y su corazón le estaban gritando, sentimientos, contra lógica, era algo que no podía soportar.

"Dime porqué." Peter volvió a mirarla, sabía perfectamente lo que ella le estaba preguntando, pero no quería decirlo, no podía decir abiertamente, que la amaba demasiado para ser sincero, para sacar a la luz todos sus sentimientos. "Peter…"

"No puedo Claire y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. No está bien, no puede ser." Le dolía tanto decir eso, saber el daño que le estaba haciendo a la mujer de la que tan enamorado estaba.

Entonces vio la pena en sus ojos. Aunque ella trataba de evitarlo, vio que las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en el borde de sus ojos. Ella estaba dispuesta a dar el paso, sólo si él también estaba preparado. Claire apretó con fuerza los puños para no romper a llorar, para mantenerse firme y serena y poder escuchar las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

"Me da igual." Dijo con decisión. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Estaba segura que en cuanto los abriera, todo aquello no estaría ocurriendo, no estaría en el apartamento de Peter, no estarían teniendo esa conversación y no habría escuchado lo que él le contestó a continuación.

"Te quiero Claire." La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y esperó, para asegurarse que realmente había escuchado bien. "Te quiero, ya lo he dicho. Pero los dos sabemos que esto no puede pasar."

Claire dio un paso hacia él y luego otro. Se movía lentamente, aunque Peter no estaba seguro si se trataba de un juego de su mente. La vio llegar hasta él y notó la mano de la chica acariciándole el rostro lentamente.

"Dame un buen motivo. Porque si lo dices por mi padre; le me lleva engañando todo la vida, si es por mi madre, se lo que comprenderá, me ha visto morir demasiadas veces, como para que esto no le coja por sorpresa."

"¿Y que hay de Nathan?"

Claire se mordió el labio, no quería decir aquello, pero tenía que elegir, o conseguía al hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida y para ello le hacía daño o seguía lejos de él para siempre. La respuesta era sencilla por mucho que se odiara por ello.

"¿Cuántas veces ha hecho lo que ha querido sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos? Seguramente ahora está de camino para encontrarse con vuestro padre incluso cuando tu le has dicho que no lo haga." Peter desvió la mirada, tal y como Claire había supuesto, aquello le había hecho mucho daño, pero al menos había dado en el clavo.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no podemos hacer esto? No me digas que no lo habías notado hasta ahora. Sentiste lo mismo que yo en Odessa y las veces que nos hemos cruzado luego. ¿Te comportas así con todas las chicas que conoces, te conviertes en el héroe de todas?"

Peter no le contestó, pero ella ya había conseguido su respuesta. Se puso de puntillas, mientras él se mantenía serio, tenso, mirando lo que ella hacía. Rozó sus labios levemente con los de él y luego los volvió a separar, mostrando esa dulce sonrisa.

De repente, esa lógica que le había estado machacando durante tanto tiempo para que no se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, desapareció rápidamente de la mente de Peter, allí tan sólo había un pensamiento.

Se movió lentamente, rodeando el cuerpo de Claire con ambas manos, se inclinó hacia ella y finalmente la besó. Había deseado hacer eso tantas veces, había imaginado innumerables veces cual sería el sabor de aquellos adorables labios, cual sería el olor de su cabello y las manos de ella moviéndose por su espalda. Lo había imaginado tantas veces, que apenas se lo podía creer.

- o -

El miedo se apoderó de Sylar, de repente se le pasó por la cabeza, la idea de haber podido equivocarse y haber matado a Mohinder. El profesor estaba inmóvil, por más que Sylar se lo había buscado, no encontraba el pulso por ninguna parte. Mohinder simplemente parecía muerto.

Muchas veces había llegado a pensar en matarlo, pero sólo por haberlo visto como un estorbo para sus intereses, porque siempre había estado en el lado opuesto a él; pero nunca había pensando llevarlo a cabo.

Ahora había intentado salvarle la vida, devolverlo a la normalidad y podía haberlo matado. "Mohinder, no me hagas esto." Cogió con fuerza la mano del profesor, como si así pudiera sentirlo cerca. "Se puedes luchar, me lo has demostrado muchas veces ya."

La cura tenía que funcionar; había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ella para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y con un poco de suerte, para que Mohinder pudiera perdonarle todo lo que le había hecho y pudiera, al menos empezar, a tener algo de aprecio por él.

"¡Maldita sea Mohinder!"

De repente, el profesor tosió y se convulsionó con fuerza. Sylar se apartó un poco de él y esperó. Mohinder volvió a quedarse tumbado, quieto otra vez, con los ojos todavía cerrados, pero al menos ahora respiraba por fin.

Sylar se volvió a acercar a él y puso una mano sobre el pecho del profesor. Su respiración era un poco irregular pero al menos estaba vivo. Entonces se dio cuenta, Mohinder tenía los ojos abiertos y le estaba mirando directamente a él, como si esperara que Sylar dijera algo.

"Bienvenido." Sylar sonrió, pero no recibió una sonrisa por parte de Mohinder. Este se mantuvo serio, sin decir nada.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, preocupado en recuperar a Mohinder con vida, pero ahora que lo veía con mayor tranquilidad, Sylar se dio cuenta que algo fundamental había cambiado en el profesor. Sonrió de nuevo y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Al volver, le mostró un espejo a Mohinder. El profesor intentó levantarse, no quería ningún tipo de ayuda por parte de un hombre al que odiaba tanto, por que tenía sentimientos tan contradictorios que le hacían daño. Sin embargo la mano de Sylar sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

"Has estado a punto de morir y aunque tu seas el médico aquí, se que tienes mala cara y que necesitas descansar. Creo que esto de ayudará para lo que quieres." Sylar le mostró el espejo y aunque durante un breve instante dudó, Mohinder lo terminó por coger.

Sylar tenía razón, estaba demasiado débil, no estaba seguro que era lo que había ocurrido a su cuerpo, pero no estaba en condiciones de moverse demasiado. Respiró profundamente. En los últimos días, había terminado por odiar su propio reflejo, se creía un monstruo, un fallo de su propia autoestima, por haberse sobreestimado.

"Mírate, confía en mi." Mohinder sonrió con malicia. "No tienes porque hacerlo, pero desde que te he sacado de ese maldito edificio no te he hecho ningún daño. Confía en mi por favor."

Mohinder negó con la cabeza, aunque no dijo nada en alto. Desconocía porque Sylar siempre lo conseguía, porque por mucho que le disgustara ese hombre, por todo lo malo que le había hecho incluso después de haber matado a su padre, todavía conseguía que le hiciera caso, que una pequeña parte de él, que por mucho que lo negara, confiaba en ese hombre, confiara en él.

Levantó el espejo y se miró. Se quieto, como si estuviera clavado en el sitio o se hubiera convertido en una estatua. No podía dejar de contemplar un reflejo que casi había olvidado.

"Soy yo." Dijo por fin sin dejar de mirarse. "¿Por qué lo has hecho?" Al bajar el espejo, su mirada fría se encontró con los ojos de Sylar.

"¿Todavía te lo tengo que explicar? Pensaba que después de esto ya lo sabrías."

"Se que has intentado matarme muchas veces."

"Nunca pensé en hacerlo de verdad."

"Se que me has arruinado la vida y que has matado a mi padre."

"Es el hambre. Ha sido difícil pero lo he comprendido mi padre me ha ayudado a comprender que puedo controlar mi hambre por los poderes."

"¿Y mi padre? No tenía ningún poder y aún lo mataste."

Sylar se arrodilló frente al profesor y tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas. "Se que nunca podrás olvidarlo, yo no lo haría, pero necesito saber que algún día, podrás perdonar todo el mal que te he hecho."

"Me has salvado la vida, gracias. No esperes más que eso, porque nunca lo conseguirás."

Mohinder se liberó de las manos de Sylar y se levantó de la cama, sin embargo, tan sólo pudo dar un par de pasos, antes de notar que todo a su alrededor se movía, que la habitación daba vueltas y que no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio.

No tenía donde agarrarse, donde sostenerse para no caerse. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, tenía ganas de vomitar y necesitaba sentarse, pero todo estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

Las piernas le fallaron y tras tambalearse, sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Sin embargo, pese a lo que había esperado, no llegó al suelo. Algo o alguien, había parado su caída. Estaba recostado sobre algo fuerte que lo sostenía. Respiraba con dificultad y a causa del fuerte mareo se le estaba nublando la vista.

Miró a su alrededor y allí lo encontró, soportando su peso, mirándole casi con una dulzura que no hubiera creído posible proveniente de alguien como Sylar. lo llevó hasta la cama y le ayudó a tumbarse.

"Déjame." Pero en lugar de hacerlo, se sentó a su lado, comprobando que estaba ardiendo, tenía algo de fiebre. "Quiero estar solo."

"Llevas estando solo demasiado tiempo y hasta ahora nadie se ha preocupado por ti. Voy a cambiar eso. Espera aquí, iré a por algo para que te encuentres mejor."

"No." Dijo Mohinder apenas en un suspiro pues ya no podía mantenerse consciente. "Déjame solo, vete de aquí."

"¿O si no que?" Dijo Sylar antes de desaparecer de la habitación, dejando por un momento al profesor solo.

Mohinder tenía miedo, pero estaba encantado, estaba aterrado, pero quería que aquel hombre, que le hacía temblar, se quedara a su lado. Deseaba verlo muerto, pero no soportaba la idea de perderlo para siempre. Se encontraba mal y esos pensamientos no le estaban ayudando nada. Decidió dejarlo estar, cuando se encontrara mejor, aunque fuera gracias a Sylar, pensaría con claridad.


	4. Chapter 4

La noticia de que su padre estaba vivo había dejado a Nathan en shock. Había estado en el hospital cuando el médico les había dicho que estaba muerto; había llorado en su funeral y ahora estaba a punto de encontrarse con él. No sabía que iba decirle, no conseguía encontrar unas palabras que ayudaran a expresar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento de incertidumbre.

El edificio de PineHearts era un trasiego continuo de gente entrando y saliendo. Nadie se percató de su presencia. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el piso del que había caído su hermano. De haber sido una planta más arriba, seguramente se hubiera matado.

No comprendía como era posible que su padre fuera la horrible persona que no le importaba matar a sus propios hijos. Pero ahora eso no importaba, en pocos minutos podría hacerle todas las preguntas necesarias para conocer al verdadero Arthur Petrelli.

Caminó un par de metros más hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver salir a una chica corriendo. La joven se dio la vuelta para ver si alguien la perseguía y sin darse cuenta, se chocó con Nathan.

Se apartó rápidamente, visiblemente asustada, mientras Nathan pudo ver a dos hombres que se detenían nada más salir del edificio al ver que la chica no estaba sola y tratando de disimular, volvieron al interior del edificio.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó por fin Nathan a la chica. Esta se lo quedó mirando, sin reaccionar todavía, pero cuando él puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella, la joven abrió los ojos de par en par y dio un paso hacia atrás para separarse de él. "Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte."

"No, tranquilo, estoy bien." Nathan miró las manos temblorosas de ella y como intentaba ocultarlo apretándolas una contra la otra. "Sólo he tenido un pequeño mal entendido ahí dentro."

"Pues nadie lo diría, estás temblando." Nathan se volvió a acercar a ella, pero la chica, de nuevo evitó el contacto con él. "Vamos, tranquila no voy a hacerte daño, ¿es que acaso te han hecho algo allí dentro?"

Al decir aquello, la joven se dio la vuelta hacia el edificio. Había salido de allí por los pelos. Si hubiera sabido a lo que realmente se dedicaban, jamás hubiera ido, porque ellos no le iban a ofrecer la ayuda que ella necesitaba.

Uno de los hombres que la había estado persiguiendo, volvió a salir y la miró, ante lo que ella dio un paso atrás chocando con el cuerpo de Nathan. "Tengo que irme. ¿No tendrás coche por un casual y estarías dispuesto a llevarme de vuelta a la ciudad?"

Nathan miró a la chica, debía de rondar los veinticinco años y estaba aterrada por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y apenas era capaz de decir dos frases seguidas.

Quería ver a su padre, necesitaba hacerlo y hablar con él, pero no podía dejarla allí tirada. Entonces se dio cuenta, no había llevado ningún coche, había ido volando. En los últimos días, Nathan había comenzado a volar cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Ya no se sentía extraño haciéndolo, sino todo lo contrario.

Cuando Nathan no contestó a su petición, la chica se puso más nerviosa. El hombre de la puerta seguía ahí, mirándola y no tardaría mucho en decidirse en ir a por ella otra vez. "Vale te lo contaré todo, pero por favor vámonos de aquí antes de que se decidan a venir a buscarme."

"Al menos dime como te llamas y porque te buscan."

"Me llamo Lisa y tengo algo que ellos quieren. Digamos que no soy como el resto de la gente." Nathan no necesitó que le contara más para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

"Muy bien Lisa, con eso me vale, soy Nathan, pero tendrás que saber que yo tampoco soy como el resto de la gente. Tengo algún que otro secreto." Le ofreció la mano y aunque dudó un momento, finalmente se la tomó, momento en el que él la abrazó y salió volando.

Durante un momento, Lisa contuvo la respiración, aquello era totalmente nuevo para ella. Jamás se hubiera imaginado una cosa así. Miró al suelo, pero un instante más tarde cerró los ojos y ocultó la cabeza contra el pecho de Nathan.

"No te preocupes, enseguida estaremos lo suficientemente lejos como para volver a tierra firme. Dime una cosa Lisa, ¿Cuál es tu poder?" Intentaba calmarla. Comprendía perfectamente su reacción, no debía de parecerle nada seguro estar a varios miles de metros sobre el suelo volando con otro ser humano.

"¿Cómo… como lo sabías?"

"Porque me han contado parte de lo que hacen en PineHearts, fui a hablar con uno de sus jefes." De haber podido, en ese mismo momento, Lisa hubiera echado a correr. Aquello sólo podía ser una trampa, si ese desconocido tenía algo que ver con los laboratorios, ella tenía que estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Nathan se dio cuenta del creciente nerviosismo en su compañera de viaje y trató de calmarla. "No he dicho que trabaje con ellos. Es mi padre el que lo hace, creo que es el mandamás allí. Hasta hace dos horas, pensaba que estaba muerto y ahora resulta que se dedica a hacer experimentos con la gente. No ha sido muy agradable saber todo eso."

Por fin bajaron al suelo y Lisa aprovechó para separarse de él, todavía no estaba muy segura que le hubiera dicho la verdad. "Bueno, gracias por sacarme de allí, no se porque lo has hecho, pero gracias de todos modos, ha sido un placer conocerte Nathan."

Lisa comenzó a caminar. "¿Tienes donde esconderte?" Ella se detuvo en seco. "¿No esperarás que te dejen en paz? Te has escapado y la gente como mi padre y sus colegas no les hace gracia eso. Volverán a por ti no tardando mucho."

"¿Qué pretendes que haga entonces, que me esconda bajo tierra?"

"Podrías venir conmigo, tengo amigos que podrían cuidar de ti y nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda para acabar con PineHearts." Lisa miró a su salvador.

Intentaba descubrir si estaba diciendo la verdad o no y lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no le daba miedo. Al contrario que los doctores que había conocido en los laboratorios, este hombre parecía sincero, una buena persona y alguien de quien fiarse.

"Y mientras podrías decirme cual es tu poder, no has respondido a mi pregunta." Nathan alargó la mano hacia Lisa. Ella no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir, eso era cierto y realmente estaba atemorizada porque pudieran encontrarla otra vez, no quería volver allí.

Por fin, cogió la mano de él. "Entro en fase." La expresión de incomprensión de él hizo que Lisa continuara hablando. "Puedo atravesar cosas cuando quiero. Nunca me ha gustado ser así, yo simplemente quería ser normal, como todos los demás niños y que dejaran de decir que era un bicho raro.

Por eso vine aquí, decían que podían quitarte _tu problema_, ero al llegar aquí descubrí que lo que realmente querían era experimentar con nosotros, sacar el mayor provecho a nuestros poderes, para su propio beneficio. Me engañaron y me escapé gracias a mi poder."

Habían estado caminando mientras ella contaba su historia, pero ahora Nathan se había detenido, miró hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie. "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó ella.

"Creo que nos están siguiendo, debemos darnos prisa para ponernos a salvo."

Un momento después de haber dicho eso, Lisa apretó con fuerza su mano, que todavía no había soltado y le mostró a Nathan la mayor expresión de miedo posible, tras lo cual se desplomó en los brazos de él, mostrando en la base del cuello, un pequeño dardo tranquilizante.

Dos hombres aparecieron detrás de ellos, pero Nathan decidió no pararse a saber si habían sido ellos o no. Cogió en brazos el cuerpo de la chica y volvió a salir volando, demasiado rápido para que ellos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo.

Sabía donde ir, aunque La Organización no le gustara, era el único sitio seguro donde sabía que nadie intentaría jugársela, al menos allí tenía a Matt y podría llamar a su hermano si era necesario.

- o -

Cuando Mohinder se despertó, estaba sólo en el dormitorio. Se levantó, notando que la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas. Se fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo. No se podía creer que fuera realmente él quien estaba allí, completamente normal, sin estar convirtiéndose en ningún tipo de monstruo y todo gracias a Sylar.

No lo comprendía, había intentado matarlo varias veces y no había tenido problemas para asesinar a su padre. Ahora resultaba que le salvaba la vida y que lo devolvía a la normalidad. Aquello no tenía sentido.

Salió al salón, apoyándose todo el rato en la pared, pues no estaba del todo seguro de poder mantener el equilibrio sin problemas. Entonces vio la mesa preparada y Sylar saliendo de la cocina con dos platos en la mano. Se lo quedó mirando sorprendido.

"Iba a despertarse ahora mismo, quería darte una sorpresa con la comida, pero por tu cara diría que ya te la has llevado." Tras dejar los platos sobre la mesa, Sylar se acercó a él y lo cogió del brazo.

El cuerpo de Mohinder se tensó, pero al estar todavía débil, dejó que le acompañara hasta la mesa. "¿Por qué haces todo esto?"

"Ya te lo dije, tenía que salvarte la vida, no podía dejarte allí y ahora, eres mi invitado y tengo que tratarte bien."

"Deja de decir tonterías, después de haber intentado matarte tantas veces, después de lo que le hiciste a mi padre y a sólo dios sabe cuanta gente más, no puedes aparecer aquí, preparándome la comida y haciendo del perfecto anfitrión."

"¿No te cabe en la cabeza que haya podido cambiar?" En cuanto Mohinder estuvo sentado, Sylar se arrodilló frente a él.

"¿Cambiar tu? Vamos por favor, eres un asesino, no sabes hacer otra cosa, es lo único que se te da bien." Sylar apretó las manos sobre las piernas de Mohinder, aquello le había hecho daño pero no iba a saltar sin más.

"Pues estás muy equivocado porque he cambiado, ahora que he descubierto quienes son mis padres y que no tengo porque matar para conseguir los poderes, soy un hombre nuevo."

"No me lo creo."

"Te lo demostraré."

"¿A sí, como? Si se puede saber." No supo porque lo hizo, pero tras escuchar eso, Sylar tan sólo pudo hacer una cosa. Se incorporó y besó a Mohinder de una forma larga e intensa. El profesor no contestó, no se movió, no reaccionó, porque realmente se había quedado de piedra.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa despertó de lo que sólo podía ser un horrible sueño, la gente no volaba y no era posible que unos matones la persiguieran por el simple hecho de tener un poder especial, eso sólo pasaba en las películas.

La habitación le era completamente desconocida y tampoco recordaba como había llegado allí. Se parecía a una habitación de hospital y había gente hablando en el pasillo.

Se levantó por fin y salió del cuarto, varias personas pasaron a su lado sin prestarle atención hablando de temas que no le interesaban a la chica. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a un cruce. Había puertas a ambos lados, pero no sabía que dirección tomar.

"No teníamos que haber venido, todavía no has recurado tus poderes, deberías estar descansando, Sylar te tiró de un séptimo piso y estás vivo de milagro." Dijo Claire al pasar junto a ella.

Peter se paró en seco y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la antigua animadora. "Me quieres proteger, lo se y te lo agradezco mucho, pero esta lucha es tan mía como de mi hermano y si Nathan arriesga su vida, no puedo quedarme parado sin más." Peter le apartó a su compañera un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su cara y estuvo a punto de besarle, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz que les hablaba a ellos.

"¿Has dicho Nathan?" Los dos se volvieron hacia la chica. No la habían visto nunca por la Organización, aunque allí trabajaba suficiente gente como para que se les hubiera pasado por alto. Lo raro era que parecía conocer a Nathan. "¿Os referís al tipo que puede volar?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de las trampas que les habían puesto por orden de su padre para salirse con la suya, que una chica desconocida conociera la habilidad de su hermano, no le hizo ninguna gracia a Peter. "¿Y tu quien eres?"

La chica dio un paso atrás, asustada por el tono duro que Peter había utilizado con ella. Tan sólo era una cría asustada que deseaba ser normal y había terminado metida en el lío de su vida. No estaba para que nadie le hablara así.

"Peter… Tranquila, no pasa nada, es sólo que todos estamos un poco alterados." Le dijo Claire de la forma más dulce que pudo encontrar. Se acercó a la chica y le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo. "Soy Claire y este de aquí, el que está un poco alterado, es Peter. ¿Cómo es que conoces a Nathan y lo que… puede hacer?"

Eso ya le fue gustando un poco más a Lisa, la chica rubia que acababa de conocer parecía mucho más simpática que su compañero y le dio confianza para hablar. "Soy Lisa y si conozco a Nathan es porque me ha salvado la vida. Nos encontramos por casualidad en la puerta de PineHearts, yo intentaba escapar y él estaba allí. Nos encontraron creo, luego nada, debí quedar inconsciente y ahora estoy aquí."

Cuando era pequeño, Peter solía ver a su hermano como un héroe el que podía protegerle de todas las cosas malas que aparecían en su vida y de todos los niños que intentaran pegarle.

El tiempo le fue demostrando a fuerza de decepciones, que Nathan no era alguien tan heroico como había creído, aunque los últimos meses parecía ser que se había vuelto a equivocar de nuevo.

"¿Nathan no te ha contado nada de eso?" Le preguntó Claire extrañada.

"Supongo que no quería que me enterara que había ido a ver a nuestro padre, aunque se olvidó comentar que teníamos una invitada por aquí."

"No, Matt, no voy a consentir que le sondees la mente o lo que quiera que hagas con tu habilidad para comprobar que no es una amenaza. Es muy joven está asustada y han estado a punto de usarla de conejillo de indias. Al menos dale una oportunidad de demostrar que está de nuestro lado."

Nathan y Matt dieron la vuelta a la esquina donde estaba el grupo hablando. Peter, Claire y Lisa se los quedaron mirando en silencio, Peter molesto porque su hermano le hubiera contado su frustrada visita, Claire sorprendida de ver a Nathan tan protector con alguien, como nunca lo había sido con ella y Lisa, cada vez más sobrecogida y algo asustada de lo que estaba descubriendo de ese lugar.

Todos allí parecían normales, gente que su mayor preocupación sería llegar a fin de mes, pero cuando se hablaba con ellos, mientras iba conociendo a los que allí se movían, veía gente que volaba, gente con poderes mentales, todos parecían tener algo especial y por un momento sintió que el destino le había llevado allí para demostrarle que no estaba sola en el mundo.

"Hola." Dijo Lisa tímidamente, saludando a Nathan, al fin y al cabo era al único al que conocía realmente.

"Hola, espero que te hayas recuperado bien, sinceramente no me esperaba que estuvieran tan desesperados por hacerse contigo como para usar los dardos." Se acercó a la chica, sin pararse a saludar a su hermano y Claire. "Siento que esto te parezca un secuestro, pero era el único lugar seguro al que podía llevarte en tu estado."

Matt y Peter se miraron. Si no conocieran al mayor de los Petrelli, jurarían que estaba ligando con la desconocida. "¿Es ella?" Preguntó el antiguo policía.

"Si, es ella y tiene un nombre, es Lisa." Dijo Nathan algo molesto por la pregunta de su amigo. "No se si es el mejor momento para preguntar esto, pero las cosas están un poco revueltas y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible."

Aunque no tenía poderes para leer la mente Peter no los necesitó para saber perfectamente lo que le iba a decir Nathan a la chica. "¿Querrías ayudarnos a derrotar a los que intentaron secuestrarte?" Lo dijo como si nada, como si estar en una guerra con superpoderes fuera algo normal en la vida de su salvador, pensó Lisa todavía confundida.

"¿Tengo que contestar ahora? Quiero decir que ayer era una chica que ocultaba su habilidad, luego me convertí en fugitiva de una organización que ni siquiera se lo que quiere de mi y hoy me preguntas si quiero formar parte de "La liga de la justicia". Esto es muy fuerte, necesito tiempo."

Nathan se había precipitado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pues si por algo se caracterizaba era por no tener demasiada paciencia y querer tener las cosas hechas cuanto antes.

Pero no podía pedírselo así, la chica estaba asustada, era normal después de lo que había visto, necesitaba tiempo, aunque en medio de aquella guerra no contaran con mucho, pero si tenían el suficiente para darle un respiro.

"Muy bien, tómate tu tiempo antes de contestar, pero no lo alargues mucho, puede que antes de lo que pensamos haya que tomar cartas en el asunto por un bando o por otro." Entonces Lisa comenzó a respirar con fuerza, agitadamente y ante la sorpresa de todos, salió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

"Creo que hablo en nombre de todos si digo que no eres la delicadeza personificaba." Le dijo Claire a su padre. "Está asustada, todo esto es nuevo para ella, recuerdas como era yo cuando nos conocimos, pues ella lleva toda la vida sola, guardando un secreto del que ayer quería deshacerse, no puedes pedirle que se una a nuestra guerra así como así. Dale un poco de margen y ya de paso habla con ella, como amigo, como la única persona que conoce aquí, no como Mesías."

Peter consiguió aguantar la risa. Claire no tenía problemas en plantarle cara a nadie, ya fuera su padre biológico, a Bennett o a él mismo. Podía parecer una simple animadora cuando la conoció, pero siempre había sabido que escondía mucho más bajo su aspecto frágil.

"Invítala a comer." Dijo de repente Matt.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que la invites a comer. Tiene que estar muerta de hambre y comer es una de las cosas que mejor lucha contra la ansiedad. Además, todavía tienes que acordarte como se liga con una mujer."

"¡No estoy ligando con ella!" Los tres se quedaron callados y lo miraron. Nathan no dijo nada más y desapareció en dirección a la habitación de la chica.

"¿Y vosotros que? Espero que no penséis que no me he dado cuenta." Peter y Claire no podían estar más sorprendidos, el policía había entrado en sus mentes y había leído sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Los más cercanos a él le habían pedido encarecidamente que no lo hiciera y creían, hasta ese momento que había mantenido su promesa.

Pero cuando él miró hacia abajo y ellos siguieron su mirada, Claire se ruborizó y Peter suspiró con fuerza. Ahora comprendían porque Matt era un buen policía, se fijaba en los pequeños detalles con los que nadie contaba. Así, había visto como Peter rozaba continuamente la mano de Claire, manteniendo siempre contacto, por pequeño que fuera con su cuerpo.

"Entonces, estáis…" Peter lo miró con temor y el policía dejó de hablar, comprendiendo el error que había estado a punto de cometer. Por mucho que se reunieran allí, aquellas pareces tenían ojos y oídos y todo lo que dijeran, podía llegar hasta oídos de Angela Petrelli. "Lo siento, no volverá a pasar."

- o -

Sylar aparcó el coche frente a la puerta de la organización. "No tenías que haberme traído hasta aquí, puede traerte muchos problemas si te ven, podrían intentar matarte."

"Si, parece que no se diferencian mucho de los hombres de Pinehearts."

"Te recuerdo que estuviste a punto de matar a Peter y a Claire, y a Matt." Sylar tiró de la camiseta de Mohinder para hacer que se callara y le besó apasionadamente. Aunque ya no era la primera vez que lo hacía, el profesor todavía se sentía extraño cuando aquel hombre le besaba, pero le gustaba, no lo iba a negar ahora que Sylar le había abierto su corazón.

"Vale, puede que haya cometido un par de errores, pero ayudándote de extranjis puedo enmendarlos." Mohinder le sonrió al ver la sinceridad en su mirada que poco tenía que ver ahora mismo como el asesino.

Nunca hubiera creído que eso fuera posible, desde que había descubierto que era realmente, estaba seguro que jamás le había dicho algo que fuera realmente cierto, pero mientras hablaba ahora, el hombre parecía distinto.

"Ya se que no me van a dejar entrar por la puerta grande, pero si voy haciendo algo por vosotros…" Entonces para su sorpresa, fue Mohinder el que le besó, aunque este fue un beso tierno aunque también tenía mucho romanticismo implícito.

"Sal del coche con las manos en alto." Le dijo un hombre armado a Sylar.

"Esperad un momento, os estáis equivocando, no es lo que parece." Pero los hombre que fueron apareciendo a su alrededor no le escucharon.

"Profesor Suresh, la señora Petrelli le está esperando, nosotros nos encargaremos de él para que no haga daño a nadie más."

"Pero si no lo va a hacer, se lo puedo asegurar, esto es un completo malentendido." Mohinder salió del coche, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que apuntaba a Sylar y que ese momento le apuntó a él.

"Sabemos que este hombre lo ha estado reteniendo contra su voluntad. No queremos hacerle daño profesor. No se vaya poner de su lado ahora, como si tuviera el síndrome ese…"

"De Estocolmo." Dijo Sylar de forma sarcástica mirando a Mohinder.

"¡Cállate! Tendríamos que freírte aquí mismo, no entiendo porque la señora Petrelli te quiere mantener vivo. Así que por favor, profesor acompáñeme." Sylar le hizo a Mohinder un gesto afirmativo y muy a su pesar, el profesor, siguió al hombre, dejando atrás a Sylar, al que custodiaban tres hombres, que poco podrían hacer si decidía escaparse.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquello era completamente nuevo para Lisa, tanta gente, que igual que ella tenía algún tipo de habilidad especial, tanto tiempo creyéndose sola en el mundo, y resultaba que estaba rodeada de otros como ella. Apenas había podido dormir esa noche, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, que por mucho que lo había intentado no había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y pese a que deseaba estar sola, necesitaba alejar un rato todas aquellas cosas. "Espero que tengas hambre." Nathan estaba allí, sonriente, tan diferente de la primera vez que lo había visto.

Sin apenas conocerla, se habían convertido en su anfitrión perfecto, preocupado por ella, protegiéndola, pendiente de que todo estuviera bien, le recordaba a un hermano mayor, pero había algo, que no todavía no sabía lo que era, que le hacía sentirse nerviosa a su lado, segura, pero con la sensación se ser una niña que apenas había vivido nada.

"Te invito a comer, no es que se trata de un gran restaurante, pero la cafetería no está mal." Le ofreció la mano y aunque dudó un momento, finalmente la chica aceptó tomó su mano y aceptó la invitación.

Realmente estaba nerviosa, pero no dijo nada. "¿Qué es exactamente este sitio?" Lisa miraba a su alrededor sorprendida de todo lo que estaba viendo. Hasta ese momento apenas había podido ver nada. "Espero que me ofrezcas el gran tour por aquí, creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme."

Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, se cruzaron con Matt, caminaba rápido y nervioso, casi ni se percató de su presencia allí y se chocó con ellos, pero se detuvo en seco. "Matt ¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Nathan, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber con total certeza que estaba realmente preocupado por algo, pues sus ojos mostraban algo muy parecido al miedo. "¿Matt?"

"Mohinder está aquí."

"¿Ha aparecido?" Gracias a su madre, Nathan y los demás habían sabido que el profesor había desaparecido, de la noche a la mañana, había dejado de estar en su laboratorio y ni siquiera el mismísimo Arthur Petrelli tenía noticias de él. Algunos habían dicho que había sido el propio Sylar el que se lo había llevado, pero los días habían seguido pasando y las noticias se habían desvanecido.

"Sylar está con él, lo ha traído."

"¿Cómo has dicho? Suresh se ha vuelto completamente loco."

"Siempre ha habido algo entre ellos, no ha sido un gran secreto para nadie. Pero de ahí a permitir que lo secuestrara y luego aparecer aquí como si nada."

"Creo que el doctor tiene una cuantas cosas que explicarnos." Nathan comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de su madre, si alguien sabía algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo esa era ella.

"Vale, esto es interesante, pero creo que alguien se ha olvidado de mi. Hola, soy la nueva, ¿alguien podría explicarme algo?" Volver a tener cerca otra vez a Sylar cerca, no le hacía sentirse bien y por un momento se había olvidado de su nueva compañera.

"Lo siento… mira hagamos una cosa, ve a comer algo, creo que la ensalada está realmente buena hoy y dentro de un rato, cuando termine la reunión, te voy a buscar a tu habitación y te pongo al día de lo que quieras saber."

"No se, todo esto es tan nuevo para mi, esperaba que me ayudaras a comprender lo que nos pasa." El teléfono móvil de Lisa sonó con fuerza en su bolsillo, pero ella simuló no darse cuenta.

"¿No lo vas a coger? Podría ser importante. ¿Le has dicho a alguien donde estás? Puede que tus seres queridos estén preocupados por ti." Definitivamente, Lisa se dio cuenta que Nathan podía ser el amigo perfecto.

Pero ella seguía estando nerviosa a su lado, como hacía mucho que no se sentía con el novio al que había dejado y por el que ya no sentía lo mismo. Desvió la mirada un momento antes de sonreír, tontalmente y como una niña que empezaba a enamorarse por primera vez. Hacía mucho que alguien no se preocupaba por ella.

"No te preocupes, sólo será el estúpido de mi ex, no hace más que molestarme para que vuelva con él. Como me gustaría quitármelo de encima. ¿No tendréis a nadie por aquí que desintegre a exnovios muy pesados?"

"Será mejor que no preguntes, aquí te puedes encontrar con muchas sorpresas." Nathan puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lisa y sonrió, mientras Matt lo miraba de cerca, sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo y lo que estaba leyendo en la mente de su amigo. "Hazme caso, esto te puede sobrepasar si recibes mucha información de golpe, no tienes porque saberlo todo de golpe."

Ella asintió y acercándose a él le besó en la mejilla. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se atrevía a comportarse con alguien así, que se le hizo raro por un momento, pero Nathan le gustaba, le caía bien y sobretodo la estaba cuidando sin saber prácticamente nada de ella. Eso era algo que no podía decir de la mayoría de la gente.

"Te veo luego, pero no me falles, no me gustaría verme sola en este sitio de locos." Se despidió de él y se fue en la dirección que le había dicho, hacia la cafetería. Nathan no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que dio la vuelta a la esquina.

"No recuerdo haberte visto sonreír así desde que tu y Heidi…"

"Matt no sigas por ahí, no estoy enamorado de ella ni nada parecido, es sólo que, está sola, es una recién llegada y necesita alguien cerca." Matt hizo un ruido que hizo que su amigo se lo quedara mirando. "Lo digo en serio, es sólo chica que se siente sola."

"Claro, claro. Sólo se siente sola. Igual que tu hermano, que también se siento solo."

"¿Mi hermano, que tiene que ver Peter con todo esto?"

Afortunadamente para Matt, que se había dado cuenta de su error al decir aquello, nada más cerrar la boca, Peter y Claire aparecieron en el pasillo, acababan de escuchar las noticias sobre la llegada de Mohinder y Sylar y no querían perderse aquello.

"Vamos, mamá nos está esperando."

Nathan se quedó mirando un momento más a Matt, como si estuviera haciendo igual que el policía y tratara de leerle mente. _"Me lo contarás luego. Si le pasa algo a mi hermano quiero saberlo." _

Estuvo a punto de asesinarlo con la mirada, pero se dio la vuelta, ahora había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, por mucho que la chica nueva que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza o el saber que a su hermano le ocurría algo que él no sabía, fueran temas suficientemente difíciles de olvidar.

- o -

"No me ha hecho nada malo, si no todo lo contrario. Me saco de Pinehearts y me curó. No podéis encerrarlo de esta forma, tiene un información sobre los planes de Arthur, es alguien valioso." Mohinder hablaba a todos los asistentes con nerviosismo.

El mismo dudaba que sus palabras no fueran provocadas, tal y como había dicho aquel guardia de seguridad por algún síndrome de Estocolmo; pero algo era cierto, Sylar le había salvado, no había intentado matarle y ahora quería ayudarles.

"Supongo que para ti lo es ¿no es así Mohinder?" El tono sarcástico en la voz de Matt hizo avergonzar a Mohinder. Aunque tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos enfrentados, debía tener muy presente en su cabeza los días que había pasado con Sylar, como este le había cuidado y sobretodo aquellos besos que no lograba olvidar por mucho que lo intentaba.

"No estamos hablando de mi, sino de alguien que puede ayudarnos a salvar a mucha gente de Arthur Petrelli. Lo siento chicos, pero vuestro padre no es nada bueno." Dijo volviéndose hacia los hermanos Petrelli que todavía escuchaban en silencio.

"No hables de _nosotros_ como si hubieras estado todo el tiempo de nuestro lado. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que has hecho durante los últimos días? Trabajabas con Arthur ¿Cómo se que no lo estás haciendo ahora? Porque ahora estás con…"

"Puedes leerme la mente Matt, sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, además me conoces. Vale, cometí un terrible error, de acuerdo y ahora intento subsanarlo, ¿Vas a decirme que no me crees?"

Era cierto, Matt le había sondeado la mente y no había sido nada discreto, había sido como un elefante en una cacharrería y Mohinder lo había notado. Su amigo estaba resentido y tenía todo el derecho, pero el profesor estaba siendo sincero, intentaba arreglar el mal que había hecho.

"Claro que te creo, al fin al cabo soy el que mejor te conoce en esta habitación, aunque no me esperaba de ti que terminaras por…"

"¡Déjalo ya Matt! Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos discutiendo aquí."

"¿Alguien podría decirnos lo que está pasando aquí?"

Matt sonrió con malicia, al fin y al cabo él era el único que sabía la mayoría de los secretos que guardaban los presentes en esa reunión y se preguntó cuando habían comenzado a ocultarse tantas cosas.

"Tienes razón, eso no viene al caso, por ahora. Si dices que Sylar sabe algo sobre Arthur, será mejor que hablemos con él." Angela habló por primera vez pues había estado escuchando en silencio durante todo el rato. "Las cuestiones personales, demasiado abundantes por aquí para mi gusto prefería que las dejarais para momentos más tranquilos."

Su mirada pasó por todos los que allí estaban, parándose sobretodo en Peter y Claire, aunque no dijo nada los dos comprendieron que ella ya sabía su secreto y no pudieron aguantar su mirada por mucho rato.

- o -

"¿podríais dejarnos un momento a solas? Creo que podría sacarle más información."

"Claro, tu tienes más confianza con él." Matt continuó lanzando sus frases más hirientes posibles sobre su amigo.

Se sentía traicionado por el profesor, de la noche a la mañana, habían dejado de ser dos buenos amigos que vivían juntos y compartían la custodia de una niña estupenda, a ser dos extraños que apenas se conocían.

Mohinder le había abandonado, se había convertido en algo que no estaba claro en su cabeza y ahora estaba empezando a enamorarse de un hombre que no podía hacerle más que daño.

No había hablado con Matt, no le había pedido consejo, como había hecho durante meses cuando había querido destruir la organización, simplemente se había apartado de su vida sin decir nada.

"Matt lo siento, de verdad, hablaremos de esto te lo prometo, pero como Angela ha dicho, hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora mismo."

"_No se lo digas a nadie por favor. Ya me cuesta bastante aceptarlo a mi mismo, como para escucharles reprocharme que no debía sentir nada por él. Por favor, eres mi amigo ¿verdad? Te necesito ahora a mi lado."_

Su mente estaba confusa, por lo que sus pensamientos se amontaron en la cabeza de Matt, que simplemente asintió con tranquilidad, mientras veía a su amigo entrar en la celda de Sylar.

"Vaya, has tardado, ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de tu novio." Dijo él al verlo entrar.

"No eres mi novio, dos besos no significan nada."

"No decías lo mismo en el coche mientras te besaba." Mohinder estaba seguro que lo estaban escuchando y sabía que Sylar lo estaba haciendo a posta, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

"Tienes mucha información sobre Arthur Petrelli y sus chicos, tienes que ayudarnos."

"Claro, pero primero tendrás que decirle a tus chicos que estamos juntos."

"Pero si no estamos juntos."

"Tu decides, si quieres seguir engañándote, no les digas nada y yo me quedo con mis secretos. Si prefieres ser sincero contigo mismo, estaré encantado de ayudarte. Tu eliges." Mohider se quedó de piedra, no podía pensar que realmente le estuviera poniendo en ese apuro, pero al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Sylar, no podía esperar otra cosa de él.


	7. Chapter 7

El día había sido demasiado intenso. Lisa no estaba acostumbrada a que intentaran matarla y a descubrir que no era la única con cierta habilidad fuera de lo común. Se despertó a media tarde, aunque no podía decir que hubiera llegado a descansar mientras había estado durmiendo, pues su cabeza no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido en pocas horas.

Sin embargo, el teléfono la despertó, llevaba sonándole todo el día. Sabía perfectamente quien le estaba llamando y quien le mandaba aquellos insistentes mensajes sin parar.

Creía haberse librado de su exnovio cuando Nathan había evitado que entrara en Pinehearts, pero de alguna forma la había vuelto a encontrar. Dejó que el teléfono continuara sonando sin cesar hasta que se cortó la llamada y entonces suspiró.

No conocía a nadie allí, no tenía confianza con nadie como para decirle que tenía un ex que no dejaba de acosarla, que no la dejaba en paz; por lo que llevaba visto durante todo el día, allí la gente tenía problemas más graves que un antiguo novio pesado.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Nathan parado en la puerta, mirándola atentamente sonriéndole allí cruzado de brazos; Lisa pensó que alguien había escuchado sus plegarias. Nathan le caía bien, al fin y al cabo le había librado de cometer el mayor error de su vida al entrar en Pinehearts.

No tenía porque haberlo hecho, pero se había preocupado por ella, como hubiera hecho un buen amigo y se sentía tremendamente agradecida por eso con él. Lisa se sentó en la cama, cruzó las piernas y dejó espacio para que su nuevo amigo se sentara a su lado.

"Espero que no pienses que somos todos unos pirados aquí dentro." Dijo él sonriente, mientras aceptaba la invitación de la chica y se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

"Se lo estás diciendo a una chica que puede entrar en fase y a la que has salvado sacándola volando de los tíos que nos perseguían. Creo que he entrado de lleno en el grupo de los pirados."

"Y todavía no has salido corriendo." Lisa se echó a reír. Definitivamente Nathan le gustaba. No la trataba como una niña que se había convertido en mujer demasiado pronto, cuando sus padres habían muerto al cumplir ella los dieciséis.

Aquel desconocido que le sonreía y la trataba con normalidad, no le había preguntado nada sobre su pasado, tan sólo le importaba el presente y a lo mejor, si las cosas iban bien, en el futuro de su amiga.

"Y todavía no he salido corriendo." Contestó ella con rotundidad, aunque una enorme sonrisa, continuaba dibujaba en sus labios.

Sin embargo, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, por cuarta vez en aquel día; Lisa no pudo disimular por más tiempo su preocupación y sin darse cuenta, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

"Eh ¿Qué ocurre, estás bien?" La chica se abrazó a sus propias piernas, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo. "Lisa, vamos pequeña ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te está llamando?"

"Pensé que lo había dejado atrás, que cuando no sacaste volando de allí, no podría dar conmigo, pero luego llegaron los mensajes del tipo "se donde estás" o "Esa gente no te esconderá de mi." No quiero ponerte en peligro Nathan, es un tipo peligroso y no se quedará tranquilo."

"Espera un momento, frena, ¿de quien estás hablando, de tu ex?" Con un movimiento temeroso, Lisa asintió con la cabeza. Nathan se acercó a más a ella y puso su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica. "Si es un chico listo no entrará aquí."

"Y si no le es."

"Ni si quiera se merecería estar contigo." Nathan se sorprendió a si mismo de haber dicho eso. Desde que Heidi le había dejado, no recordaba haberse interesado nunca por una mujer, pero Lisa era distinta, parecía desvalida, pero al mismo tiempo era una chica fuerte cuando era necesario; sabía su secreto y no había salido corriendo. Si lo pensaba fríamente era el tipo persona que necesitaba ahora en su vida. "Lo que quería decir…"

"Ha dejado de sonar y no me había ni enterado." La sonrisa volvió a llenar el rostro de Lisa. "Ese teléfono lleva atormentándome todo el día, no quería apagarlo, porque entonces él sabría que estaba pendiente de él, pero has conseguido que no le tenga miedo. Nathan, gracias."

Nathan no llegó a contestar, pues antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella se arrodilló en la cama y lentamente se fue acercando a él, se soltó el pelo que se había recogido en una coleta y lo dejó caer suelto sobre sus hombros. Entonces le besó, lentamente juntó sus labios con los de Nathan y fue besándole poco a poco.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos besaba a nadie, pero en el caso de Lisa, todavía hacía más tiempo que nadie lo hacía con tanta ternura como lo estaba haciendo Nathan. La rodeó entre sus brazos y la tumbó en la cama, continuó besándole, bajó por el cuello y recorrió su cuerpo con besos largos y sensuales.

"Hace mucho que no hago esto." Los nervios eran palpables en el tono de la voz de Lisa, pero con cada caricia, con cada beso en los hombros y en la espalda, se iba sintiendo mejor. "Se cariñoso por favor."

Nathan se detuvo en seco; escuchar aquello proveniente de una vocecilla tan dulce y tierna, hizo que se le rompiera el corazón. No se podía imaginar por lo que debía haber pasado aquella delicada criatura para decirle eso.

Pero no contestó con palabras, ya se imaginaba que le habría costado mucho a ella decir algo así, como para continuar aquella explicación. Simplemente se tumbó a su lado, le apartó el cabello de la cara y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobres sus mejillas, para terminar besándole de nuevo la boca.

Hicieron el amor tal y como el cuerpo de Lisa le iba indicando a Nathan, se dejó llevar por los movimientos de ella, por sus suspiros y gemidos y cuando supo que estaba preparada, entró en su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Lisa podía estar segura que había hecho el amor, que ambos habían puesto todas sus emociones y sentidos en pasarlo bien y en hacer disfrutar al otro. Sus últimas relaciones no se habían basado precisamente en eso.

Al terminar, Lisa se recostó sobre Nathan y besó. Él ya adoraba aquella sonrisa antes, pero ahora que le estaba dando las gracias por haberla salvado de toda su vida antes de aquel día, todavía estaba más prendado de ella.

"Sabes que ahora mi ex irá también a por ti ¿verdad?"

Nathan rió al darse cuenta que eso no era un gran problema para él después de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses. "Me acabo de enterar que mi padre, al que había dado por muerto hacía un año sigue vivo y planea destruir el mundo, mi madre intentó matarnos a mi hermano y a mi, haciendo que mi hermano volará New York como una bomba atómica, mi hija…"

El nuevo beso de Lisa evitó que continuara hablando. "¿Por qué no te conocí mucho antes?"

"Porque antes yo no era así. Los últimos meses me han cambiado mucho y supongo que tendrás que dar las gracias a mucha de la gente que está en este edificio porque me haya convertido en el hombre que soy ahora."

"Lo haré; pero sólo una cosa más. ¿Hay ahora alguien peligroso en este edificio? Alguien de quien deba preocuparme."

"Nathan ya se lo que quedamos con eso de no leer la mente y me alegro de no haberlo hecho cinco minutos antes, pero Mohinder quiere hablar con todos nosotros. Así que vistote y ven conmigo."

"Matt… que oportuno. ¡Un momento!" Nathan suspiró con fuerza, preguntándose si en algún momento lograría tener un instante de tranquilidad.

"Creo que ya me has dado la respuesta que buscaba. Vete, no te preocupes, ahora se que tengo un buen motivo por el que quedarme por aquí unos días. Si te parece bien claro."

"No, nada eso." Sorprendida, Lisa observó a Nathan levantarse y comenzar a vestirse y por un momento se sintió traicionada, como si toda su vida comenzara otra vez a repetirse delante de sus narices. "Vamos, vienes conmigo." Le tendió la mano y sin pensárselo dos veces, la chica se la agarró con fuerza y sonrió.

Al entrar en la sala, todos los allí presentes salvo Matt los miraron con sorpresa. Peter no podía quitar la vista de las manos entrelazadas de su hermano aquella desconocida; Claire, que creía que después de haber comenzado su relación con Peter no podía haber nada más raro, se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada y Angela miró a su hijo, creyendo que había cometido otro nuevo error en su vida.

"Gracias por venir Nathan." Dijo Mohinder que tenía cosas más importantes que pensar que quien era la nueva acompañante de Nathan. "Es cierto, Sylar tiene información sobre lo que Arthur planea hacer."

"Entonces que nos la diga y a la mejor le dejamos en paz." Tras la primera impresión sobre Lisa, Peter clavó su mirada de Sylar.

"Claro, pero primero Mohinder quiere deciros algo." Interrumpió Sylar.

"Pese a que posiblemente se trata del error más grande de mi vida y acabé pagándolo muy caro, creo que… vale estoy seguro de ello; le quiero."

"¿Qué quieres a quien?" Peter sabía la respuesta, pero de todas formas necesitaba escucharla del profesor.

"Sylar."


	8. Chapter 8

"¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? Mohinder, estamos hablando de un asesino, ha matado a más gente de la que podemos imaginar y tu dices que le quieres." Peter dio un paso adelante hacia su amigo, pero el profesor no pareció sorprendido por ello.

"Mohinder por el amor de dios, ¿Se puede saber que es lo que se te ha pasado por la cabeza con todo esto?" Dijo Matt a continuación. "No puedes estar en tus cabales para pensar en algo así." EL policía fue levantando la voz poco a poco, hasta que al final todos se lo quedaron mirando en silencio.

"¿De verdad pensáis vosotros que podéis decir que yo estoy mal de la cabeza? Peter, espero que no sigas intentando ocultar tu relación con tu sobrina que acaba de cumplir los dieciocho." Claire no podía creer lo que el profesor acababa de decir. "Si ya lo sabía y suponía que todos aquí estabais al tanto." Sin embargo, al ver como la expresión de Nathan cambiaba de repente, se dio cuenta que no era. "Así que parece que no soy el único que tiene secretos por aquí."

"¿Pete es cierto?" Dijo Nathan sin tratar si quiera de soltar la mano de Lisa ni por un momento. La chica miró lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Todos aquellos extraños le parecían unos locos, pero no dijo nada. "¿Pete que es lo que tienes con Clarie?"

"Nathan, hola, sigo estando aquí y puedes preguntarme también a mi lo que hay o deja de haber entre nosotros." Claire se puso junto a Peter y cogió su mano con decisión, con la mirada fija en su padre.

"Claire, esto es algo entre Peter y yo, así que…"

"¿Por qué no lo dejáis ya? ¿No os dais cuenta lo que Sylar está intentando hacer?" Matt levantó la voz lo suficiente para que todos le escucharan y ya de paso para que dejaran de hablar por un momento. "Es el mismo de siempre, nos conoce bien y sabe como conseguir hacernos daño, que tal si intentamos dejar de hacernos daño y nos centramos en lo que es importante."

"¿Mohinder saliendo con un asesino?" Volvió a repetir Peter.

"No, más bien me refería a lo que Sylar sabe sobre Pinehearts." Sylar comenzó a reír, mientras todos se lo quedaron mirando, pero ninguno preguntó el motivo. "Vamos habla, ya has conseguido que Mohinder nos diga lo que tu querías, ahora es el momento de que tu seas sincero."

"Realmente sois un grupo formidable." Dijo por fin el recién llegado, poniéndose en mitad del círculo que los demás habían creado. "Creéis que no hay secretos entre vosotros, que podéis confiar los unos en los otros y en cuanto tenéis la oportunidad, guardáis algo para vosotros."

"Ya basta. Estás acabando con mi paciencia y tengo muchas cosas que hacer para detener a mi padre. Así que si tienes algo que decir, será mejor que hables ya y si no… devolvedlo a la celda." Dos hombres entraron en la habitación pero cuando Sylar levantó la mano, los dos se detuvieron.

"Vaya, el hombre que estuvo a punto de convertirse en presidente del país resulta que ahora no puede controlar a un hombre como yo." Dijo Sylar entre risas.

"¿Se puede saber que os pasa a vosotros? Sois una especie de elegidos, tenéis unos poderes increíbles y os dedicáis a deciros cosas horribles." Lisa soltó la mano de Nathan; ahora que había comenzado a hablar, se sentía bien para seguir diciendo lo que realmente pensaba. "Los malos de verdad están ahí fuera y son peores que vuestros insultos. Creo que este no es el mejor sitio para mi." Se acercó a Nathan y le besó en los labios y sonrió. "Estaré encantada de quedar contigo fuera de aquí, pero ya tengo bastante con un exnovio obsesionado conmigo, como para ver como os hacéis daño unos a otros."

Lisa se fue hacia la puerta, todo el mundo se había quedado callado, pues excepto Matt, que ya lo sabía todo, ni siquiera su propio hermano conocía la última relación de Nathan. Sin embargo, él se dio la vuelva y tomando su mano la detuvo.

"Lo siento, tienes razón, nos hemos comportado como unos críos y hemos dejado de pensar con lógica. ¿Qué tal si te quedas y te conviertes en nuestro juez de línea para que no nos matemos?" le sonrió, de la misma forma de la que ella no había podido resistirse la primera vez.

Lisa le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa. "Estáis locos ¿lo sabes verdad?" Le dijo al oído besándole luego la mejilla. "Completamente chalados."

"Lo dice la chica que atraviesa las paredes y se ha acostado con un hombre que le puede doblar la edad." Entonces se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos en la habitación. Lisa ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de Nathan entre risas. "Vale, Ahora que todos hemos desvelado nuestros secretos, ¿Qué tal si nos centramos en el tema que es realmente importante? ¿Qué es lo que pretende mi padre?"

"¿Quieres la verdad?" Contestó Sylar con tranquilidad. "No tengo ni las remota idea. Estaba allí, con él y tan sólo llegue a la conclusión de que él y todos sus amigos están mal de la cabeza. Tu padre quiere ser el amo del mundo o algo así, pero no se como lo pretende hacer."

"Mientes." Nathan se acercó a él y separándolo de Mohinder lo empujó contra la pared. "Sabes más que todo eso. Ahora creo que tu conoces a mi padre mejor de lo que yo lo hice nunca y por mucho que deteste eso, quiero que empieces a hablar."

Peter dio un paso hacia su hermano, pero Lisa llegó primero y tiró de él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. "Vamos déjalo, tu mismo lo has dicho antes, sólo está jugando con vosotros. Eso es precisamente lo que quiere, hacerte daño con el tema de tu padre."

Nathan suspiró con fuerza y tras mirar durante unos segundos más a Sylar se dio la vuelta, rodeó los hombros de Lisa y juntos salieron de la habitación. "¿Qué te parece conocer las instalaciones de este sitio?"

"Nathan, espera." Dijo Peter sin que su hermano se detuviera, como si en realidad no le hubiera escuchado. Miró con dureza a Mohinder, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo tomó la mano de Claire y esperó a que ella le siguiera.

"Supongo que querréis estar juntos después de todo esto. Mohinder, no se lo que se te ha pasado por la cabeza para enamorarte de Sylar." Le dijo Matt a su amigo. "Pero eres mi mejor amigo, creo conocerte y se que tendrás un buen motivo, que realmente habrás visto algo en él que merezca la pena."

No le importaba que Sylar le estuviera mirando, que le estuviera escuchando o que pudiera usar sus palabras en el futuro para darles la vuelta y usarlas en su contra. Mohinder era su amigo y el policía estaba convencido que su amigo estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. Si había algo que Matt pudiera hacer para evitar que Mohinder sufriera, lo haría sin dudarlo.

"Gracias por quedarte tu, al menos veo que hay alguien por aquí que no me odia y no tiene ganas de matarme por lo que he dicho." Mohinder mostró una risa forzada que no duró más que unos segundos pues Matt no le contestó de la misma forma. "Matt lo siento, estoy seguro que tendría que habértelo dicho hace mucho, pero supongo que no me atrevía."

"Hace mucho que lo sabía." Mohinder se quedó de piedra. Mientras habían vivido juntos, Matt le había prometido que no le leería la mente y estaba seguro que no lo había hecho. Por ello, por mucho que había pensado en Sylar y en lo que desde siempre sentía por él, no se había preocupado porque Matt le escuchara, hasta ese momento. "No he leído tu mente si eso es lo que te preocupa. En realidad eres un libro abierto en cuanto se te conoce bien."

"¿Tan malo soy para guardar los secretos?"

"Yo también me di cuenta, por eso estoy aquí." Dijo de repente Sylar.

"¿Qué tal si tu te callas antes de que decida volver a meterte en la celda." Matt deseaba hacerlo, sabía perfectamente quien era el hombre que tenía delante de él y le horrorizaba pensar que realmente estaba hablando con un asesino psicópata como si nada. "Mohinder, sigo pensando que te estás equivocando, igual que lo pensé cuando te colaste por él. Pero igual que no dije nada entonces, no diré nada ahora; es tu vida, lo entiendo y cuando me necesites estaré a tu lado. Pero por favor, intenta no caer desde muy alto."

"Todos pensáis que no puede funcionar, que él no ha cambiado nada ¿verdad?" Sylar miró al profesor. No podía creerse que realmente estuviera tan enamorado de él como par defenderle delante de su mejor amigo, pero pese a no querer reconocerlo, eso le encantaba. Aunque no era un hombre que se enamoraba con facilidad, le gustaba saber que había alguien para él, esperándole.

"Sólo me remito a lo que ha hecho aquí. En cinco minutos nos ha dividido, ha encontrado nuestros puntos más débiles y los ha usado en nuestra contra. No quiero pensar que pasara cuando nos conozca mejor."

"¿Entonces, queréis que me vaya?" Mohinder apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que casi se clavó las uñas. No quería dejar a sus amigos, no quería dejar de luchar por lo que creía junto a gente como él. No quería perder a alguien que consideraba como un hermano y el padre de su hija.

"Si crees que no podrás dominarle."

"¿Me estás dando una oportunidad?" Mohinder intentó no sonreír, quería mantenerse serio, no fuera a estar equivocándose.

"Eres mi amigo y como tal, quiero tenerte cerca y saber que estás bien en estos momentos en los que la gente de Pinehearts no está amenazando, no quiero leer un día de estos en la prensa que te han matado. Pero Sylar sigue siendo una amenaza para nosotros y tenerlo aquí…"

"Yo me hago cargo de él." Contestó el profesor con rapidez.

"Yo confió en ti, espero que los demás también lo lleguen a hacer y que tu no te equivoques con tu… novio." Tras terminar de Matt también se marchó de la habitación.

"Lo ves, no ha ido tan mal después de todo." Sylar intentó rodear la cintura de Mohinder por detrás, pero este se separó de él.

"Déjame, quieres, creo que ya has hecho bastante mal y ya has arruinado bastante mi vida hoy."

"¿Me estás dejando después de lo que le has dicho a tu amigo?"

Mohinder suspiró, no podía mentirle a Sylar pues sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo y que pareciera creíble, además ahora que todos sabían que estaba enamorado de él, no tenía ningún sentido mentirse a su mismo tampoco.

"Ojala tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo." Se dejó caer en el sofá y enterró el rostro entre las manos. De repente las manos del otro hombre cogieron las suyas. "He dicho que me dejes." Sylar levantó el rostro de Mohinder y se lo quedó mirando.

"Soy un gilipollas, lo siento. Pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto de los mejores amigos."

"Vamos, por favor…" Cuando Sylar le besó, Mohinder cerró los ojos. Estando con él, se sentía completamente vulnerable, incapaz de negarle nada, pero sobretodo cada vez que sus labios se juntaba, el profesor se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería a un hombre que no podía traerle nada bueno.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa había decidido acostarse pronto, le día había sido muy intenso, demasiadas emociones acumuladas al mismo tiempo. Nathan pronto le había acompañado, tumbándose a su lado, simplemente para observarla, de vez en cuando le acariciaba el cabello y sonreía al verla ronronear como un gatito.

"¿Cuánto llevas mirándome?" Al abrir los ojos.

"Un rato, no se me gusta hacerlo. Eres tan preciosa que podría pasar así todo el tiempo." Nathan se acercó al rostro de ella y le besó en los labios. "Gracias por lo de hoy, creo que si no hubiera sido por ti, habríamos terminado matándonos."

"Yo no he hecho nada. Tan sólo soy la chica de fuera, a lo mejor eso me algo de perspectiva." Lisa se sentó en la cama, desde que habían salido del despacho, quería decirle aquello a Nathan, pero no estaba segura como se lo tomaría él, pues si lo pensaba bien, apenas lo conocía. "¿Puedo serte sincera?"

"Claro, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿algo va mal?" Deslizó la mano por el rostro de ella y al verla seria, comenzó a preocuparse. "Lisa…"

"Tienes que hablar con tu hermano." Lo dijo así de repente, que Nathan se quedó cayado, sobresaltado mirándola sin saber muy bien de lo que ella estaba hablando exactamente. "¿Quieres a Peter y Claire, los quieres de verdad?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" Dijo Nathan sorprendido.

"Porque los vas a perder." Sentenció Lisa. "Vas a hacer que se aparten de ti por no hablar con ellos, por no intentar, ni tan siquiera intentar, comprender su relación. Se quieren, pero ni siquiera les has preguntado."

"Pero él es mi hermano y ella mi hija."

"Pero se quieren." Lisa tomó las manos de Nathan entre las suyas y esperó hasta que él le miró a los ojos. "Hace tres año que no hablo con mi madre, o ella no habla conmigo, ya no me acuerdo. Discutimos un día, tuvimos una gran pelea y desde entonces no ha sabido nada de mi." Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Nathan y él la abrazó con ternura. "Creo que te quiero y no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo con Peter y Claire. Todavía es pronto ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ellos?"

Nathan no lo había visto así. Simplemente había pensado en lo que diría la gente cuando se enterara de la relación, cuando descubrieran que tío y sobrina estaban juntos. Desde luego no había pensado en los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos, se había olvidado de las personas más importantes de su vida, tan sólo por el orgullo de la familia.

"¿Crees que todavía querrán hablar conmigo?" Lisa sonrió.

"Claro que si, si hubieras visto sus caras cuando nos hemos ido, les has dejado hechos polvo, seguro que están deseando contarte toda su historia y que compartas su felicidad. Anda ve, que yo me muero de sueño."

Lisa cerró los ojos, mientras cogiéndola en brazos, Nathan la dejaba en la cama y tapaba su pequeño cuerpo con la sábana. Su piel blanca hacía contraste con la ropa oscura de la cama y sus ojos azules atraían toda la atención del antiguo político, que la contempló hasta que se acurrucó y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Lisa tenía razón, Peter se merecía mucho más que el trato que le había dado su hermano mayor. De nuevo lo había vuelto a hacer, en lugar de darle su apoyo y tratar de comprender su relación, lo había dejado de lado y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se sorprendía que Peter y Claire no se hubieran contado todavía.

Miró su reloj, todavía no eran las diez de la noche y con un poco de suerte, su hermano y Claire no se habrían acostado todavía. Besó a Lisa en la frente y salió de la habitación.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, Lisa había tardado muy poco rato en quedarse dormida, por lo que no vio la sombra que penetró por la ventana y por eso no se asustó y trató de salir corriendo porque su exnovio la había encontrado.

La sombra, que poco a poco a poco fue tomando forma de hombre, se puso derecha en la pared. No tenía volumen porque realmente no era nada más que una sombra, pero conforme los segundos pasaron aquella cosa fue hinchándose y un hombre con volumen apareció en su interior.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la cama y cuando se dio cuenta que Lisa estaba a punto de despertarse, le tapó la boca con fuerza, a lo que ella respondió abriendo los ojos de par en par y viendo que sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad delante de ella.

Se removió, intentó luchar y gritó, pero el sonido apenas salía de su garganta, la mano que el hombre tenía libre le sujetó el vientre y le impidió respirar con normalidad. "¿Creías que ibas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente?" El hombre bajó la mano que cerraba la boca de Lisa. "Como grites te rompo el cuello ahora mismo, en lugar de darte un par de minutos para explicarte."

"Robert, no es lo que piensas, estás equivocado." El hombre, que aparentaba tener unos treinta años, si no fuera por las canas que empezaban a aparecer en su cabello, se acercó al rostro de ella y le cogió del cuello. Lisa soltó un gemido al notar que apretaba ligeramente.

"¿Por qué clase de tonto me tomas cariño? ¿Crees que no se que te largaste de Pineheart con ese tío, con ese político?" Se acercó a su oído y como si se de un muñeco se tratara le giró la cabeza. "No vuelvas a intentar tomarme el pelo." Luego la besó aunque ella intentó evitarlo y se revolvió la fuerza de él era demasiado grande para ella.

"Lo siento, pero no quiero seguir contigo y no tu juego de ir al margen de la ley." Robert apretó un poco más el cuello de ella y para desesperación de Lisa, tiró de ella para que se levantara.

"¿Me estás dejando? Porque la última vez que intentaste hacerlo te dejé muy claro que no se te ocurriera alejarte de mi o te ibas a enterar. ¿Es que acaso no te fías de mis amenazas?"

"Robert, por favor, me haces daño." Sollozó ella, prácticamente sin poder respirar ya. Pero él levantó el brazo; Lisa apenas tocaba el suelo con al punta de los dedos y cada vez estaba más asustada.

"_Matt ayúdame, va a matarme." _No estaba segura si aquello iba a funcionar, tal vez el poder de Matt no fuera tan fuerte o no estuviera prestando atención, tal vez era una pérdida de tiempo, pero era su última oportunidad de salir de allí con vida. _"Matt por favor." _Estaba segura que si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su ritmo, en menos de diez minutos estaría muerta.

- o -

Matt acababa de encender la televisión cuando escuchó la voz de socorro. Apenas conocía a Lisa, pero sabía que se trataba de ella o al menos sabía que no era ninguno de sus amigos.

Salió de su habitación rápidamente y se detuvo. De nuevo la súplica, la voz casi apagada y desesperada que le pedía ayuda para que le salvara la vida. El policía siguió la voz, que poco a poco sonaba más débil y eso no podía ser bueno. Por fin llegó a la puerta del cuarto.

"Eres una maldita zorra. Te lías con el primero que aparece delante de tu camino y me dejas tirado. Menos mal que esos tipos de Pinehearts tienen muchos recursos y me han ayudado a encontrarte."

Matt escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero cuando escuchó el débil gemido de Lisa, decidió no esperar más tiempo. Sacó la pistola, que había cogido al salir de su cuarto y dando un golpe a la puerta entró en la habitación.

"Suéltala." Apuntó a Robert con el arma. "He dicho que la sueltes."

"No vas a dispararme." Robert apretó con tanta fuerza el cuello a Lisa que de repente ella sintió que dejaba de respirar y poco a poco se sintió mareada. Sus brazos cayeron colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo. "Ni si quiera aunque mate a la chica vas a ser capaz de dispararme." Robert sonrió, conocía a los hombres como Matt, hombres que creían a pies juntillas en la justicia y que nunca harían nada por romper ese eequilibrio.

"Tienes razón, pero lo cierto es que no me hace falta dispararte." Matt se concentró en la mente del otro hombre. _"Déjala ir, no quieres hacerle daño."_ La mente de Robert se resisitó un momento, pero finalmente hizo caso a Matt y dejó caer a Lisa. _"Ahora vete y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella nunca más."_

Robert se dio la vuelta y volvió a la pared, donde volvió a convertirse en una sombra y desapareció. Durante un segundo, Matt se quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

Pero en cuanto volvió a la realidad se dirigió a Lisa que había quedado tendida en el suelo, inconsciente. La cogió en brazos, su cuerpo apenas pesaba; pero ella no dio muestras de volver en si. Al salir de la habitación, ella abrió ligeramente los ojos.

"Nathan…"

"Tranquila, intenta descansar, te voy a llevar a la enfermería y en seguida estarás bien."

"Nathan…" Volvió a repetir ella con un hilo de voz

"Vale, le avisaré en cuanto te deje en buenas manos." Un momento después de oír eso, ella volví a cerrar los ojos y decidió que ya era hora de dormir, porque por una vez no tenía que luchar más por sobrevivir, ahora había otra gente que cuidaba de ella cuando fuera necesario.

- o -

"Lo siento de verdad chicos, creo que me comportado como auténtico imbécil y no me había preocupado por vuestros sentimientos."

Peter abrazó a Claire sin quitar la vista de encima a su hermano. "Empiezo a pensar que te ha sentado muy bien eso de echarte nueva novia. Dale las gracias por ponerse de nuestra parte en esto." Nathan sonrió, a veces odiaba que su hermano lo conociera tan bien, pero por otro lado eso hacía las cosas más fáciles para ser sincero con él, pues Peter solía saber lo que pensaba antes de que dijera nada.

"Lisa os encantara, es como vosotros, sincera, divertida y encantadora."

"Vale Nathan, me gusta mi cuñada pero mejor que se presente ella misma, ¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos mañana? Podemos intercambiar anécdotas, "donde nos conocimos," "Como nos enamoramos.""

"Pete creo que ya lo he pillado y supongo que no estaría mal. En serio, podría ser divertido además…"

"_Nathan ven a la enfermería, Lisa te necesita." _Nathan salió del cuarto sin decir nada pero Peter y Claire le siguieron de cerca. _"Acaban de intentar matarla."_


	10. Chapter 10

Nathan salió de la habitación sin decirle nada a Peter. Claire se lo quedó mirando, esperando que al ser su hermano pudiera saber que bicho le había picado, pero Peter estaba tan perdido como ella. Lo siguieron pasillo adelante y al final casi tuvieron que correr para no perderle la pista. Nathan estaba concentrado en algo que ninguno de los dos sabía, pero por la expresión de su rostro debía ser algo gordo.

"Nathan ¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Peter en cuanto su hermano se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Pero Nathan no le contestó. Tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta. Tenía miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar.

El mensaje de Matt había sido tan escueto que no sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera sabía si Lisa estaba bien. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que quería aquella chica. No podía decir todavía que estuviera enamorado, ya le había costado aceptar bastante que Heidi le había abandonado, como para volver a pasar por algo semejante otra vez. Había decidido tomarse su tiempo, dejar que las cosas llevaran su curso y tal vez en unos meses, poder decir que tenía una auténtica relación de pareja con Lisa.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, a pensar de llevar pocos días juntos, casi tantos como los que hacía que la conocía, Nathan se había dado cuenta que un dolor intenso aprisionaba su estómago. La sola idea de que le hubiera ocurrido algo que su compañera ya le estaba destrozando por dentro.

Peter y Claire no se movieron, no dijeron nada más, mientras vieron a Nathan entrar en la enfermería. Todo estaba en silencio dentro, a pesar de que el lugar estaba algo más concurrido de lo que había pensado. No sólo estaba Matt, que se lo quedó mirando en cuanto llegó; también estaban Mohinder y Sylar.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Preguntó con dureza Nathan mirando a Sylar. No creía que pudiera odiar a nadie más que a ese hombre, a la persona que había matado a su hermano varias veces, a quien había intentado matar a su hija. Sylar había destrozado su vida y ahora tenía que mirarlo a la cara. Por mucho que intentaba, le costaba hacerlo sin tener ganas de matarlo.

"Ha venido conmigo, Matt me dijo lo de Lisa y pensé que podría ayudar."

"¿Vino contigo?" Nathan dio unos pasos hacía Sylar. Mirarlo a los ojos era difícil, ocultar los sentimientos que causaba en él mucho más. "¿Quién le ha dejado entrar? No es uno de nosotros, no debería tener permitido estar aquí."

"Tranquilo, no voy a hacerle nada a tu novia." Aquello fue demasiado para Nathan. Llevado por un impulso proveniente de lo más interno de su ser, se lanzó contra él. si, quería matarlo, quería verlo morir, quería verlo sufrir y evitar que hiciera daño a nadie más, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ese hombre había atacado a su novia para conseguir su habilidad.

"¿Fuiste tu verdad? Tu has intentado matarla." Lo lanzó contra la pared y lo sujetó del cuello, pero por mucha fuerza que hacía, por mucha rabia que tenía dentro, Sylar no pareció inmutarse. Parecía inmune a cualquier sentimiento de miedo o preocupación. "No me mires con tanta tranquilidad, porque deberías ser el que estuviera aquí y no Lisa. Maldito bastardo, debería matarte ahora mismo y evitar al mundo una amenaza en el futuro."

"Nathan para. Él no ha sido." Escuchó decir a Mohinder detrás de él, pero cuando quiso detenerlo y separarlo de Sylar, Nathan le dio un golpe en el rostro que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

"¿Cómo vuelvas a tocarle…?" Por fin Nathan había conseguido ver algún tipo de emoción en Sylar y para su sorpresa se trataba de la necesidad de proteger a Mohinder. ¿Realmente estaba enamorado del profesor?"

"¿Qué vas a matarme como no has podido hacerlo con Lisa?" La rabia estaba a punto de desbordarle y contenerse le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba. Si no hubiera nadie con ellos en habitación, seguramente lo hubiera matado allí mismo, sin contemplaciones.

"Nathan él no fue porque estaba conmigo cuando Lisa ha sido atacada y hasta ahora Sylar no tiene ningún tipo de poder que se parezca a la proyección astral." Dijo Mohinder desde el suelo, mientras se quitaba sangre de la cara.

Mohinder no estaba orgulloso de sus sentimientos. No le gustaba decirle a todo el mundo que estaba enamorado del asesino de su padre; pero no lo podía evitar, ya lo había intentado y no lo había conseguido. Había tratado de decirse a si mismo que los sentimientos que profesaba por Sylar no eran ciertos, que tal vez se trataba de alguna reacción caritativa o humanitaria, como si quisiera darle una humanidad que los demás no veían en él.

Pero todo eso no eran más que simples excusas para no reconocer la verdad. Mohinder estaba enamorado de un asesino y ya era demasiado tarde para intentar evitarlo. Pero aún así, tener que decirles a sus amigos que lo estaba, seguía siendo algo demasiado duro, sobretodo sabiendo lo que ellos iban a pensar.

"Estaba conmigo, estábamos juntos en ese momento. Díselo tu Matt, tu nos has encontrado." Mohinder miró con la cabeza baja a su amigo. sabía que podía confiar en Matt, que por mucho que el policía desaprobara esa relación, jamás le haría elegir.

"Es cierto, además, vi quien la atacó y no era Sylar de eso estoy seguro." Matt se acercó a Nathan y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Estaba tenso, tanto que ni siquiera sintió el contacto. "Nathan, no sigas su juego, ya sabes que se divierte alterando nuestros sentimientos." Cogió a su amigo con fuerza, pero no tuvo que hacer nada pues Nathan ya se había separado.

"No se te ocurra acercarte a Lisa o cualquier miembro de mi familia, porque entonces si que te mataré." Sylar sonrió y se colocó bien la ropa, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Nathan. "No me mires así, no creas que es un farol, porque la próxima vez…"

"Cuando hagas una amenaza, asegúrate de poder cumplirla." Sentenció Sylar, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para marcharse. "Mohinder ¿vienes?"

"No, me quedo, quiero estar seguro que Lisa está bien."

"Preferiría que te fueras." Le dijo Nathan sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarle a la cara. No podía hacerlo, porque no entendía lo que el profesor estaba haciendo con su vida, como era posible que estuviera con ese hombre y no tuviera remordimientos al respecto.

Mohinder se quedó allí todavía un momento, pero al fijarse en Matt y verlo asentir, decidió hacerle caso y se marchó tras Sylar. ¿Cómo podía hacerle siempre algo así si realmente estaba enamorado de él? Siempre estaba jugando con él, estrangulando sus sentimientos en público para volverse el ser más cariñoso del mundo cuando estaban a solas.

Era como si hubiera dos personas al mismo tiempo en su interior, Sylar, el asesino que todos conocían y Gabriel Gray, aquel que le miraba mientras dormía y le sonreía cariñosamente cuando sus miradas se juntaban.

- o -

Nathan siguió a Matt al interior de la siguiente habitación. Allí todo estaba en silencio y medio a oscuras, porque las persianas tapaban la luz. El ruido continuo y regular de los latidos del corazón de Lisa relajaron a Nathan. Al menos se mantenía estable.

"¿Cómo está?" Dijo el antiguo político en voz baja. Mientras esperaba la respuesta se quedó junto a la puerta. No estaba seguro si dar un paso adelante.

"Está bien, es una chica muy fuerte."

"¿Crees que querrá verme? Yo debería haber estado allí, yo debería haberla salvado en lugar de enterarme por ti."

"Vamos, como puedes decir eso. Lisa no ha parado de llamarte mientras la he traído aquí. ¿No crees que eso es señal de que necesitaba verte?" Nathan no se movió, se quedó ahí quieto, mirando a la cama. Lisa estaba dormida, tranquila, aunque algo más pálida de lo que debería. Se notaban las marcas en el cuello, justo donde su agresor la había atacado.

"Parece un ángel." Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta, igual que sus ojos, tristes y apagados, no dejaban de mostrar un tremendo amor hacia la chica.

"¿Se puede saber que haces ahí parado todavía? No me hace falta leerte la mente para saber que estás deseando sentarte a su lado, cogerle la mano y decirle que le quieres."

"¿De verdad que no me has leído la mente para saber todo eso?"

"A lo mejor dices demasiado alto en tu cabeza que estas enamorado. Pero a parte de eso…"

Antes de que Matt terminara de hablar, Lisa hizo un ruido y se removió en la cama. Tal y como el policía había pensado, Nathan se movió hacia la cama. "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" Cogió con cuidado la mano de la chica, esperando a que abriera por fin los ojos. Quería verlos, quería ver sus preciosos ojos y aunque no le dijera nada con palabras, quería saber que estaba bien.

"Cansada." Dijo con un hilo de voz. Todavía el dolía la garganta.

"No hables no hace falta. ¿Matt podrías…"

"No hay problema." Matt se colocó junto a Lisa. No le hacía falta tener contacto físico con la otra persona para escuchar sus pensamientos, pero era la forma más rápida de oí lo que pensaba. "Tengo miedo." Dijo con una vocecilla fina, como si realmente fuera la chica la que estaba hablando a través de él. "Él volverá a por mi, no se quedará tranquilo, venía a matarme y lo hará."

"No lo hará porque no se lo voy a permitir." Nathan le acarició la frente, casi había olvidado que Matt todavía estaba allí, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en acercarse a ella y besarle en los labios con delicadeza.

"Pero también irá a por ti, no quiero ponerte en peligro, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mi." Lisa levantó una mano, que parecía pesarle un quintal y rozó la mejilla de él. "No estoy acostumbrada a decir esto y menos a través de otra persona…" Lisa miró a Matt, desde luego aquella era una situación muy extraña. "Pero creo… no estoy segura, bueno si que lo estoy." Continuó diciendo el policía, que ya sabía lo que la chica iba a decir. Por eso sonrió, aunque Nathan no se dio cuenta. "Cuando estaba ahogándome, pensé en ti, en no volver a verte, en todo lo que has hecho por mi y creo que…"

"Matt, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? Creo que podré apañarme desde aquí." Matt se despidió de ellos con un gesto de cabeza y los dejó en la habitación. "¿Decías?" Nathan se tumbó al lado de Lisa en la cama para que la chica tan sólo tuviera que susurrar.

"Creo que te quiero." Lisa se apoyó en el pecho de Nathan. Ninguno de los dijo nada más. A ninguno les gustaba abrir sus corazones así sin más, pero algo en el otro les hacía sentirse cómodos y capaces de decir todo lo que sentían sin miedo. "Y no quiero perderte."

"No voy a ir a ningún lado. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Cuando despiertes seguiré estando aquí."

"Nathan…" No le dejó terminar, tomó su rostro con las dos manos y la besó. No hacían falta palabras de más, tan sólo estar juntos era suficiente para ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

Un olor dulce y verdaderamente delicioso despertó a Lisa. Todavía tardó unos momentos en abrir los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo, todavía le dolía la garganta y prefería dormir, pues así no notaría el dolor. Entonces escuchó una música suave, música clásica dedujo al escuchar un poco más y un instante más tarde alguien se sentó a su lado.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba tumbada. Aquella persona le arropó con cuidad y se quedó sentada a su lado, acariciándole el cabello como si de un cachorro se tratara. Aquello le gustaba, le hacía sentir realmente bien y quería quedarse así todo el tiempo posible.

No quería despertar del todo, no quería volver a un mundo en el que su exnovio había intentado matarla. Estaba segura que lo volvería a intentar cuando tuviera una nueva oportunidad. Prefería quedarse ahí, con ese olor tan atrayente y aquella música que le relajaba.

"Se que estás despierta." Le dijo una voz susurrándole al oído. "Estaré aquí cuando me necesites, te dije que no te iba a dejar. Cuando quieras abrir los ojos me tendrás a tu lado." Ella sonrió y se acurrucó todavía más contra el cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

Que más daba ya si se demostraba débil o temerosa, si él se daba cuenta que tenía miedo de que su ex volviera. Que más daba que cuidar de ella, si ya le había dicho que le quería. Nathan la estaba cuidando, se lo había prometido un momento antes de quedarse dormida y lo seguía haciendo.

"Buenos días, aunque ya son más de las cinco." Le dijo él al ver sus ojos castaños mirándole. Le acarició la mejilla y ella se ruborizó. "Tienes mucho mejor aspecto, el médico ya dicho que mañana estarás como nueva y el dolor de cuello se pasará con unos buenos masajes."

"¿Has pasado aquí todo el día?" Como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, Lisa cogió la mano de Nathan y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Le gustaba estar así, sentirse protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era bueno saber que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

"Todo el día. Eres un verdadero encanto cuando duermes." Nathan se movió con cuidado, para que la chica pudiera apoyarse sobre su pecho y estuviera más cómoda. Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó ahí, sintiendo la tranquila respiración de él, acompasada por su corazón. "Sabes, hacía mucho que no sentía por alguien lo que siento ahora por ti."

"No digas eso, seguro que sólo te pasa porque crees que soy una chica desvalida que necesita que la protejan de su horrible novio."

"Exnovio, querrás decir. Y por si no lo recuerdas, te dije que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti y lo mantengo. Puedo decirlo has veces que quieras. Te quiero." Le besó en la mejilla mientras olía el cabello rizado de ella. Rodeó su cintura con cuidado como si tuviera miedo de romperla, como si tuviera una muñeca de porcelana entre las manos. "Te quiero."

"Vale, vale te creo." Lisa agradeció que no pudiera verle la cara en ese momento. Desde luego, tenía claro que quería a Nathan, por eso se lo había dicho la vez anterior. Sabía lo que sentía por él, pero aún así.

"¿Qué pasa? Estás distinta. Espero que no me dijeras que tu también me querías, porque te habías dado un golpe en la cabeza y ahora te arrepientes de haberlo hecho." Nathan intentó hablar con un tono ameno, pero en su interior, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber dado en el clavo sobre los sentimientos de ella.

"¿Cómo? No, claro que no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho." Se dio la vuelta, aunque mover la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos no fue nada fácil sin hacerse daño otra vez en el cuello.

Con cierta dificultad, se quedó sentada sobre las piernas de él. "Lisa…"

"Nathan no seas paranoico, no es lo que piensas, no voy a decirte ahora que fue una equivocación, por que no es así. Lo único cierto es que te quiero, no lo voy a retirar. Pero lo que quería decir." Se detuvo un momento para pensar y mientras lo hacía, le dio un beso en los labios.

Nathan por su parte rodeó de nuevo la cintura de ella con sus manos y comenzó a masajear sus riñones tensos con los dedos. "Lo que quería decir es que tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo malo también a ti. Mi ex quiere matarme, ya lo se, vivo con ello desde hace meses y puedo seguir haciéndolo, pero lo que no voy a consentir es que te haga daño a ti por mi culpa."

Lisa se quedó sorprendida al ver que Nathan comenzaba a reír como si le hubiera contado la mejor broma del mundo. "Lisa cariño, se podría decir que ya he muerto un par de veces y sigo aquí. Salvé a la ciudad de una bomba nuclear que me desfiguró el rostro, me di a la bebida y mírame y luego un desalmado me disparo dos veces en el pecho y mira, ni un rasguño. No creo que un idiota descerebrado que dice que te quiere e intenta matarte, tenga que asustarme."

"Mira que eres tonto. No hace falta que me cuentes esas historias de ciencia ficción para que yo me sienta mejor." Lentamente Lisa puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Nathan. "Aunque sinceramente, no se como lo haces, pero cuando hablamos haces que se pasen todos los males."

"Espera un momento, igual es por esto, quizás te ayuda a sobrellevarlo." Nathan se incorporó, acercando al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Lisa. Le besó en el cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta su barbilla, para finalmente llegar hasta su boca. "¿Mejor?"

Ella suspiró, al mismo tiempo que asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él. Se incorporó de nuevo, mostrando en sus ojos una tremenda sensualidad. Se mordió el labio.

"Te quiero. Lo ves, no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso." Le besó una vez más. "Te quiero como nunca he querido nunca a nadie y me importa muy poco que hayas estado casado, aunque me encantaría conocer a tus hijos y bueno, puedo aceptar esa extraña afición que tienes a que te maten con cierta asiduidad."

Le besó repetidamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo, quería demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran totalmente verdaderos, que si tenía miedo era por perderle, que si lamentaba algo era no haberle conocido antes, que si rezaba por algo, era por poder pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Con un movimiento rápido, Nathan se tumbó en la cama, sobre ella y retuvo con fuerza sus muñecas para que no se pudiera mover. "Señor Petrelli, le recuerdo que estoy de baja y que tengo que descansar."

El sonrió, le encantaba la picardía de aquella chica. Era tan diferente a Heidi, tan natural. Le importaban muy poco las apariencias y desde que la conocía jamás le había importado la diferencia de edad que a otras chicas de su edad les habría hecho alejarse de él.

"No dejaré que hagas ningún esfuerzo." Deslizó sus manos por la camiseta de ella, la cual ahora que la miraba Lisa debía ser prestada por Claire, pues al fin y al cabo tenían una talla muy similar. Lisa suspiró arqueando ligeramente el cuerpo, pero la voz que llegó a ellos un momento más tarde la paralizo.

"Creo que va siendo hora de que quites las manos de encima de mi novia." Los miraron en la dirección de la voz. Un momento más tarde Nathan saltó de la cama y se colocó entre aquel hombre al que por fin veía y Lisa, protegiéndola de un nuevo peligro.

"Nathan no, no sabes de lo que es capaz."

"Eso es Nathan, no sabes de lo que soy capaz." Repitió el hombre con uno tono bastante despectivo. "Así que vamos, Nathan ¿Por qué no te comportas como un buen chico y te quitas de en medio?"

"No" Dijo él con total firmeza.

El otro levantó los hombros en señal de resignación, aunque era justo lo que había estado esperando y caminó hacia Nathan. Este intentó golpearle, pero se dio cuenta que su enemigo era mucho más fuerte que él. Pese a su gran tamaño, evitó sin problemas el golpe y luego le propinó uno en el estómago.

Nathan se dobló por el dolor, pero se recuperó inmediatamente. Volvió a intentar golpearle cuando se dio cuenta que su contrincante miraba de una forma horrible a Lisa, pero este lo volvió a evitar. No lo comprendía, no era posible, pero no había tiempo para pensar.

"Déjale." Dijo ella, al ver que de nuevo, su ex iba a golpear a Nathan, se levantó de la cama e intentó evitarlo, pero tal y como había hecho la última vez, la agarró del cuello y la tiró a la otra esquina de la habitación, como si de una muñeca rota se tratara.

"¡No!"

Nathan se revolvió, le había prometido que no le iba a ocurrir nada malo y como hacía siempre con la gente a la que quería, le había fallado. No iba a volver a hacerlo, aunque tuviera que pagarlo con su vida, no iba a hacerlo, no lo iba a permitir.

Se lanzó con tanta furia contra su adversario que este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo empujó contra la pared. Sin embargo, en lugar de dolerse o sentir que le hacía daño, comenzó a reírse. Separó a Nathan de un golpe y antes de que el antiguo político pudiera reaccionar y para su sorpresa, el hombre introdujo su mano en su pecho.

"Vaya tu corazón late muy fuerte, lo cual significa que o bien estás alterado o bien estás aterrado. No se cual de las dos será, pero no te preocupes puedo ralentizarlo, muy lentamente."

Nathan exhaló con fuerza. Lo estaba notando, su corazón se estaba parando, aquel hombre lo estaba matando de una forma horrible y él totalmente paralizado no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"_Matt, por favor, se que puedes oírme, Lisa te necesita, aunque ya no haya tiempo para mi. No te preocupes, no me importa morir, siempre y cuando puedas salvarla a ella."_ Nathan sabía que su amigo se iba a sentir fatal, ya se lo podía imaginar, por eso quería decirle, aunque fuera durante los últimos momentos de su vida que no les culpaba a ninguno de ellos por no poder hacer nada.

"Lo ves, ya está surtiendo efecto, tu corazón poco a poco se está parando. ¿Cuánto crees que podrías aguantar así?"

Nathan sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. No podía pelear, estaba resignado a morir, esta vez definitivamente, pero al menos lo haría por la mujer a la que amaba al menos así, tal vez les estaba dando tiempo a Matt, Peter y los demás para ir en su ayuda. Tal vez para cuando aquel hombre hubiera acabado con él, pudieran llegar a tiempo para salvar a Lisa.

"¿Qué tal si los dejas y te metes con alguien que pueda hacer algo contra ti?" Nathan no pudo ver quien era lo que estaba hablando. Ni siquiera prestó atención a su voz, no le importaba lo que decía cuando estaba a punto de morir. Lo único que quería decirle era que protegiera a Lisa.

Su agresor le soltó y él agotado y deseando que aquel sufrimiento acabara cuanto antes, cayó al suelo derrotado. Tal vez ya le había por muerto, tal vez ya había quedado inconsciente y él no se había dado cuenta. Pero el caso era que ya no había nada a su alrededor y en su pensamiento tan sólo estaba Lisa.


	12. Chapter 12

Una sombra apareció delante de los ojos de Nathan. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas podía respirar y tan sólo deseaba poder descansar, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en Liza.

"Ahora me deberás una." Conocía muy bien esa voz y siempre que la escuchaba le hacía sentir mal, le daba miedo, podía reconocer que le aterraba escuchar hablar a aquel hombre. "Al menos espero que dejes de pensar que quiero matarte, a ti o a tu novia."

"Liza." Consiguió pronunciar Nathan con gran esfuerzo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

Junto a él estaba Liza en el suelo, parecía inconsciente o al menos permanecía inmóvil. Alargó la mano hacia ella, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para poder llegar a tocarla. Luego miro al otro lado y allí vio dos formas, una no tenía los pies en el suelo y emitía ruidos muy parecidos a los que haría alguien que se estuviera ahogando. El otro, permanecía de pie, delante del primero.

"No soy el más querido por aquí, pero gracias a ti, van a ver que no soy tan malo como ellos creen." Dijo la voz.

Nathan levantó la mirada y allí lo vio, cogiendo del cuello a su agresor, al hombre que había tratado de matarlos a él y a Liza. El hombre se estaba poniendo de un color bastante parecido al morado y apenas respiraba.

Sylar por su parte, sonreía, aunque con la vista borrosa, Nathan no pudo estar seguro si se trataba de una sonrisa diabólica tal y como él le había visto siempre o realmente había cambiado, pues en su mente tan sólo estaba la imagen de Liza.

"No pongas esa cara que no pretendo matarte, no al menos si no decides volver por aquí nunca más. Estás poniendo en peligro al hombre al que quiero con tu presencia. ¿Lo has entendido?"

"Si." Dijo el otro hombre con un estertor. Con un simple movimiento de mano, Sylar lanzó contra la pared al hombre, que acabó golpeándose la espalda contra ella. Lo retuvo allí, mirándole con cierta curiosidad, como si de un depredador se tratara, observando a su próxima presa.

"Este sitio está protegido, así que por tu propio bien te recomendaría que no volvieras nunca, si no quieres saber cuales son mis habilidades claro." El hombre protestó con fuerza al notar una fuerte presión en la cabeza y sentir una gota de sangre surgir de su frente.

"Sylar, detente." Dijo Nathan, que empezaba a sentirse mejor, lo suficiente como para apoyar las manos en el suelo e intentar levantarse.

"Soy Gabriel, aunque no es fácil perder las viejas costumbres. Además no pensaba matarlo, se que eso no le gustaría a Mohinder."

Nathan ya no le estaba haciendo caso, incluso había dejado de prestarle atención al hombre que estaba en la pared y que trataba de removerse para soltarse de su agresor. Se deslizó hasta Liza, que continuaba quieta en el suelo.

La recogió entre sus brazos y le quitó un par de mechones de cabello del rostro; le acarició la mejilla y le besó con cuidado en los labios. Ella se removió y dijo algo pero no fue capaz de entenderla.

"Eso es, vamos vuelve conmigo."

"Nathan…"

"Si, mi niña, estoy aquí, todo está bien." Nathan levantó un momento la mirada hacia Sylar que poco a poco, había dejado caer al suelo al otro hombre, sin quitarle la vista de encima. "Creo que tu ex no te va a molestar en una larga temporada." Terminó diciendo cuando Sylar se lo quedó mirando a él.

"Vete de aquí, no me tientes a quitar una amenaza de en medio."

En cuanto fue capaz de moverse el hombre exhaló con fuerza, se levantó y atravesó la pared sin pararse a mirar atrás.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos hombres que se estaban mirando dijo nada; tan sólo se quedaron así, mirándose en silencio, Nathan sosteniendo a Liza entre sus brazos, acunándola lentamente, Sylar de pie, mirándole triunfal, esperando que Nathan dijera aquello que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

"Gracias."

"No está mal teniendo en cuenta que me odias y que estás convencido de que voy a mataros a todos."

"Lo digo en serio, gracias, por salvarnos la vida, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, supongo que ahora estaríamos muertos."

"Mucho mejor aunque…"

Sylar no terminó la frase, pues Peter entró en el dormitorio en ese momento. Había escuchado la llamada desesperada de su hermano, pero lo había hecho demasiado tarde. Estaba agotado y se había quedado profundamente dormido, después de estar hablando con Claire durante mucho rato.

Su cara lo decía todo, era la viva expresión del miedo, por pensar que algo horrible podía haberle ocurrido a su hermano y que él no había llegado a tiempo para ayudarle. No dijo nada, tan sólo miró la escena, preguntándose que era lo que estaba mal allí.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Al final has venido a terminar lo que llevas mucho tiempo intentando, pues lo siento, pero siempre que nos hemos enfrentado, hay demasiada gente dispuesta a detenerte."

"Peter, no, no es lo que parece. Sylar," Nathan miró al otro hombre. "Gabriel nos ha salvado la vida. Te llamé a ti, pero supongo que él también me escuchó y estaba más cerca para venir ayudarnos."

"¿Ayudaros? ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Por qué pretendes ahora hacerte amigo nuestro?"

Gabriel no dijo nada. permaneció en silencio, con una media sonrisa en la expresión. "Peter déjalo ya, te estoy diciendo que tal vez estábamos un poco equivocados con él. no voy a negar que no es una persona de la que vaya a fiarme al cien por cien, pero estaba aquí, cuando podía haberme dejado morir, nos ha salvado, cuando podía haberse unido a ese tipo y haber conseguido nuestros poderes sin problemas. Gabriel nos ha ayudado. Nada más."

"Nathan…" Liza rozó el brazo de su novio con una mano y cuando él bajó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de ella mirándole directamente. Se incorporó, no sin cierta dificultad, hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro de él y más que nada, agradeció las manos de él rodeando su cintura y protegiéndola sin moverse del sitio. "Lo siento, si no estuvieras conmigo, no habría intentado matarte a ti."

"Si no estuviera contigo, seríamos amigos, te habría oído gritar y habría acudido sin pensarlo para ayudarte. Creo que estaríamos en una situación bastante parecida a esta, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora no iría a besarte."

Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba. Nathan le besó en los labios, mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de él, sin importarles que su hermano le estuviera viendo o que el propio Gabriel, estuviera delante.

Nathan se levantó y llevó a Liza hasta la cama donde la tumbó. Ella tenía la expresión sumamente cansada. No lo diría; aunque la conocía desde hacía poco tiempo, sabía que no le gustaba mostrarse débil o indefensa delante de nadie; pero estaba echa polvo, demasiadas veces a punto de morir para su gusto.

"Volverá a por mi, nunca se cansa y mucho menos ahora que sabe que no estoy sola, ahora tu también estás en peligro."

"No me preocuparía por tu ex durante un tiempo, creo que no pisará este sitio por una temporada." Dijo de repente Gabriel. Peter lo miró dureza y Nathan sabía perfectamente porque.

No se trataba de que Gabriel pudiera ser una buena persona, o de que no fuera a hacerles daño nunca más, si eso era verdad. El problema de Peter, era que él era el héroe, el que se ponía en peligro para ayudar a sus amigos, el que peleaba frente a todos, no le que acudía tarde al rescate, no el que miraba al salvador del día. Podían ir las cosas muy mal, pero Peter siempre estaba preparado para pelear.

Nathan lo conocía demasiado bien y conocía los sentimientos de su hermano como si fueran los suyos propios. "¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Mohinder y le dices que venga a echarle un vistazo a Liza?"

"Estoy bien, tan sólo algo magullada, pero un sueño reparador lo soluciona todo." Liza notó el apretón de mano de Nathan y la mirada de complicidad que le envió. Peter quería ayudar, Peter tenía que salvar a alguien. "Me duele la cabeza, creo que tienes razón. No me encuentro muy bien." En realidad no estaba mintiendo. "¿Crees que podrías traerlo cuanto antes?

"Nathan ¿estás seguro?" Preguntó Peter mirando primero a su hermano y luego a Gabriel.

"Si, tranquilo, todo está bien, al menos por el momento." Pues al fin y al cabo, Nathan no podía estar muy seguro de cuanto tiempo iba a durar ese nuevo Gabriel. Peter suspiró y se dio la vuelta, nada le iba a hacer cambiar de idea sobre lo que pensaba de Sylar, siempre sería un asesino, no podía quitarle el ojo de encima por mucho que ahora estuviera actuando.

No comprendía como Nathan podía estar tan ciego con él, pues Sylar no había cambiado, tan sólo se trataba de una pose para conseguir algo.

"_Espero que sepas lo que haces hermano." _

Nathan levantó la mirada hacia la puerta al escuchar los pensamientos de su hermano pequeño. Comprendía su preocupación, porque si no la tuviera, Nathan pensaría que le ocurría algo malo. Pero había algo distinto en la forma de mirar de Sylar, algo que le convertía de alguna manera en un ser humano. Tal vez fuera que no dejaba de pensar que Mohinder, que realmente estuviera enamorado. Aunque tal vez, Peter tenía razón después de todo y no se trataba más que de un truco para cogerlo con las defensas bajas y poder hacerse con sus poderes.

Nathan podía estar seguro de cual era la realidad, pero por el momento prefería seguir su propio instinto, aunque ya le había fallado más de una vez y preocuparse de lo que realmente le importaba ahora.

"¿Cómo estás?" Se sentó en la cama junto a Liza.

"Mejor de lo que le he dicho a tu hermano, pero…"

"Estás hablando conmigo," Dijo Nathan poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella. "Y pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta que no me puedes mentir así, con tanta facilidad." Le acarició al mejilla y dejó que ella se acomodara de nuevo sobre su pecho. "Estás hecha polvo, lo puedo leer en tus ojos, tienes miedo de que vuelva tu ex y piensas que cuando vuelva va a intentar hacerme daño a mi."

Liza se mordió el labio con fuerza, tanta que Nathan pensó que se iba a hacerse sangre.

"Me marcho, no quiero molestaros, pero espero que te hayas dado cuenta que no soy el monstruo que era, Mohinder me ha cambiado así que os pediría a todos que le deis una nueva oportunidad, él sólo vio lo que tu has visto en mi, mucho antes. Es un gran tío y lo último que desearía sería haceros daño a ninguno de vosotros."

"Vete ya por favor." Nathan estaba muy incómodo con esa confesión por parte de alguien que hasta hacía un día antes, había sido uno de sus peores enemigos.

"Claro que pero Mohinder no tiene ninguna culpa de ninguno de mis errores en el pasado. Os considera sus mejores amigos y aunque no te lo quiera decir, digamos que ve en ti la figura del hermano mayor que nunca ha tenido."

"¿Podrías dejarnos solos?" Gabriel no dijo nada más y salió del cuarto.

"A mi me gusta Mohinder." Nathan sonrió al escuchar a Liza. A ella le caía bien todo el mundo, era incapaz de ver la maldad en nadie, a menos que ese alguien intentara matarla directamente.

"Descansa."

"¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?" Preguntó ella acurrucándose todavía más contra el cuerpo de él.

Le besó antes de que ella cerrara los ojos. "¿Dónde iba a ir?"


	13. Chapter 13

"¿Cómo está?" La voz de Nathan, aunque hablando bajo, la despertó. Liza miró a su alrededor. Seguía en el mismo dormitorio, aunque se había echo de noche. Debían de haber pasado unas cuantas horas, se había quedado dormida y Nathan no había querido despertarla.

Se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida de cómo un completo desconocido hacía menos de un mes se hubiera volcado tanto con ella, hasta el punto de luchar por salvarle la vida. Le quería, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda a aquellas alturas. Podía decir que estaba enamorada de él, pero el simple hecho de pensar que pudiera ocurrirle algo por estar con ella le atemorizaba por completo.

"Liza está bien, estará dolorida unos días, pero si descansa, estará en plena forma en menos de una semana. Tu eres el que empieza a preocuparme." Mohinder también estaba allí, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta de su llegada. "¿Cuánto hace que no duermes como es debido? Sigues siendo ser humano y necesitas descansar tanto o más que ella."

"No seas así, has visto lo que ese tipo ha estado a punto de hacerle."

"También ha estado a punto de matarte a ti."

Liza volvió a cerrar los ojos, Mohinder tenía razón, estaba echa polvo y lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir. se acurrucó en la cama, sin que ninguno de los dos hombres se diera cuenta de que se había llegado a despertar.

No tardó en dormirse y lo sueños se apoderaron de ella.

Se despertó otra vez, pero todo había cambiado. Era de día y no estaba en la misma habitación. Era un lugar mucho más cálido, perfectamente decorado como a ella le gustaría tener su dormitorio. Sobre las mesillas había un par de fotos. Se volvió para mirarlas.

Sonrió. Allí estaban Nathan y ella, se comportaban como una auténtica pareja en esas fotos. Él la abrazaba, los dos sonreían y se querían, con sólo mirar sus expresiones se podía decir que estaban completamente enamorados. Se preguntó cuando tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que llevaban juntos más de lo que había estado con nadie, incluso años escuchó decir en su mente, años con el hombre al que quería y del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

"Buenos días princesa." Al escuchar a Nathan se dio la vuelta, se volvió a tumbar en la cama y lo miró. Se acurrucó de nuevo entre la ropa de la cama y él se acostó a su lado. "¿Qué tal has dormido? Anoche te encontrabas un poco mal."

"Estoy bien no te preocupes." Nathan no dijo nada, la miraba algo preocupado, aunque ella no sabía porque. Nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos y se preguntó si le ocurriría algo grave.

Había miedo en su mirada, pero estaba mezclado con una intensa alegría. Liza no podía diferenciar que es lo que más le turbaba, si el dolor en los ojos de su compañero o el saber que realmente ocurría algo, aunque no pudiera darle un nombre propio.

"¿Qué ocurre? Va todo bien." Nathan volvió a sonreír. Desde luego no quería preocuparla, Mohinder ya le había dicho que no debía hacerlo, pero le costaba esconderle las cosas cuando se trataba de su propia salud. "Nathan, cariño." Liza deslizó la mano por la mejilla de él, para tratar de reconfortarlo y esperó.

"Todo está bien, tranquila."

"No es cierto, se que hay algo que no me quieres decir y si se por no preocuparme, no lo estás haciendo nada bien."

Nathan llevó su mano hasta el vientre abultado de su compañera. Liza suspiró con fuerza, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada. "Mohinder dice…"

"Estoy embarazada." Por el tamaño de su vientre, Liza supuso que debía estar de más de cinco meses. "Oh dios mío, estoy embarazada. ¿y sabemos ya que va a ser?"

"Tu eres la que has querido que Mohinder no los dijera. Con saber que todo iba bien, tenías suficiente. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Si claro, perdona. Pero algo no va bien con el embarazo ¿verdad? ¿o es algo que tiene que ver conmigo y no con el bebé?"

"No tranquila, los dos estáis bien, es sólo que has estado trabajando muy duro estos meses y no nos hemos dado cuenta ninguno de los dos que te estabas esforzando por dos. Ahora tienes que descansar y sobretodo nada de estrés."

"¿Puedo perderlo?" Las palabras se le atragantaron. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ser madre, no había estado en sus planes realmente, pero ahora que era algo real, algo que estaba allí esperando para llegar al mundo se dio cuenta que no podía sentirse más feliz. "¿Puedo perder al niño?"

"No cariño, toda está bien, te lo prometo. Te tenemos controlada, Mohinder está haciendo un gran trabajo cuidando de ti y Peter, desde que Claire y él tuvieron a su hijo, no hace más que estar pendiente de ti."

"Eso quiere decir que tengo una familia." Liza sonrió ruborizándose al hacerlo. Nathan le besó en la frente con cariño y dejó que su joven esposa se acurrucara junto a él. nunca había tenido una familia como tal. Sus padres se habían divorciado siendo ella muy pequeña y la relación con su madre, nunca había sido excesivamente materna.

Ahora se daba cuenta que tenía gente que cuidaba de ella y que la trataba como su fuera su hermana pequeña. No iba a negar que eso le entusiasmaba.

"Si claro, aquí tienes una familia y en pocos meses vamos a ser los padres más felices y orgullosos del mundo."

"Yo no diría tanto."

Liza emitió un pequeño gritito al escuchar una voz que le había atemorizado durante años y que pese a pensar que todo habría terminado para entonces, seguía estando allí. Su ex estaba igual, no había cambiado nada, la misma rabia en sus ojos, el mismo oído en su forma de hablar, todo era exactamente igual en él.

"Te dije hace mucho tiempo que si volvía a verte te mataría." Nathan se incorporó, colocándose delante de Liza para protegerla con su propio cuerpo. Las manos de ella se agarraron a su camisa, no iba a dejar que se acercara más a aquel monstruo, por nada del mundo soportaría que le ocurriera nada malo al hombre al que amaba.

Sin embargo, el recién llegado fue demasiado rápido. Por lo que los dos pudieron ver, había estado preparándose a conciencia. En lugar de ir a por Nathan, lo rodeó, moviéndose con total agilidad y cuando el político quiso darse cuenta, le golpeó desde atrás con fuerza. Se dio contra el suelo y con un par de golpes más llenos de una fuerza tremenda lo lanzó contra la pared, donde quedó tendido en el suelo.

Liza gritó y se movió todo lo rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta su estado. Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues en pocos segundos vio la sombra del otro hombre delante de ella.

"Me dejaste por él, te pedí que volvieras conmigo y me dijiste que os ibais a casar y ahora me enteró que estás embarazada de él." El hombre dio un paso hacia ella, Liza dejó de respirar, intentando calmarse, Nathan le había dicho que tenía que relajarse, que los nervios no le harían ningún bien al niño. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo no era fácil estar tranquila. "Tu, que no querías tener hijos, ahora resulta que no los querías tener conmigo."

"No es cierto, estaba… entonces era muy joven, era casi una niña y no estaba preparada para ser madre." Rick la cogió de la muñeca y la oprimió con fuerza hasta hacerle gemir de dolor. "Por favor, el bebé."

Lo notó removerse en su interior, aquello podía ser bueno.

"¿El bebé? ¿Por qué me tiene que importar un bebé que no es mío? Siempre quise compartir mi vida contigo. No estoy dispuesto a que lo hagas con otro y que encima seas la madre perfecta a su lado."

Puso su mano sobre el vientre de Liza y está empezó a llorar, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación si nadie le detenía. "Por favor, no le hagas daño, es sólo un bebé."

Pero él ya no la estaba escuchando. Liza cerró los ojos por el dolor, por sentir la mano de Rick apretando su vientre y acabando con la vida de su hijo. Lloró con fuerza, gimió y trató de revolverse, pero el dolor y la tristeza eran demasiado fuertes.

Finalmente, Rick la dejó caer sobre la cama, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. "Ahora creo que estamos en paz, tu me robaste los mejores años de mi vida y la oportunidad de ser padre a tu lado. Ahora tu marido sabrá lo que se siente al perder a tu hijo antes de verlo nacer."

Liza no se dio cuenta cuando desapareció el hombre, se había hecho un ovillo en la cama y no había dejado de llorar, abrazándose un vientre en el que ya no había vida. Nathan volvió en si.

"¿Liza?" Aturdido todavía, fue hasta la cama.

Nunca había podido soportar verla llorar y mucho menos tan desconsoladamente. La abrazó y esperó a que se repusiera para poder hablar.

"Nos lo ha quitado, Rick ha matado a nuestro bebé. Ya no está aquí." Le costó unos segundos reaccionar a Nathan, pero un momento más tarde, la abrazó con fuerza y le besó. "Ni siquiera he sabido si sería un niño o una niña y ya no está."

"Tendremos otra niña, no te preocupes tendremos otra niña preciosa."

"¿Una niña?"

"Liza, cariño despierta, sólo es una pesadilla." La voz sonó lejana, pero poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Unas manos la tocaron con cuidado y se posaron sobre sus mejillas, al igual que unos labios le besaron. "Liza, vamos, sólo estás soñando."

Cuando Nathan se dio cuenta, Liza estaba removiéndose en la cama, diciendo cosas sin sentido sobre su hijo, sobre alguien haciéndole daño y sobre ser feliz con él. se acercó a la cama e intentó despertarla sin asustarla, pero no lo consiguió.

Mohinder se había marchado, estaba sólo. "Liza, mi vida."

Con un espasmo, la chica despertó por fin y de golpe se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. "Prométeme que no va a pasar, dime que vamos a tener una niña maravillosa y que nadie le va a hacer daño."

"Sólo ha sido un sueño." Le susurró al oído.

"No, ha sido algo más, era real, totalmente real. Lo he sentido Nathan, he sentido lo que significa ser madre y luego el dolor por perderla y por poder perderte a ti. No quiero que pase. No creo que pueda soportarlo."

Nathan se tumbó a su lado, igual que en el sueño. "Te prometo que dentro de poco, tendremos la niña más hermosa, que tendrá tus ojos y tu sonrisa." La besó delicadamente, dejando que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho y volviera a cerrar los ojos.

Temió que fuera verdad que alguien le estuviera haciendo ver cosas que podían ser verdad. Si alguien tan poderoso estaba allí, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que hiciera daño a nadie más.

- o -

Mohinder notó unas manos sobre su espalda. "Estás muy tenso, no te conviene preocuparte tanto por todos."

"Es lo que hago, no puedo ser de otra manera." Alguien se recostó sobre él y comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello. Mohinder suspiró al notar las manos bajar por su espalda. "Necesito dormir."

"Eso puedo arreglarlo." Le besó en la nuca y fue deslizando los labios por su mejilla. "No hay nada mejor para relajarse como un buen polvo antes de dormir." Mohinder se contorsionó cuando las manos se perdieron bajo su pantalón.

"Tu siempre tan romántico Gabriel Grey."

"Pero eso te encanta, te gusta estar con un chico rudo como yo, del que a veces dudas si es bueno o malo, pero que al final te quiere y te cuida." Gabriel se tumbó a su lado y esperó a que Mohinder lo mirara a la cara. "¿Sabes que desde que estamos juntos no hemos hecho el amor? Desde aquella noche en el motel no lo hemos vuelto a hacer."

Mohinder sonrió y rodeó la cintura de Gabriel. "Con que es lo mejor para relajarse." Le besó intensamente, mientras lo veía colocarse sobre él y se acercaba para besarle otra vez. No tenía a donde ir, el peso de Gabriel lo estaba aplastando, pero tampoco quería escapar. Aquella noche iba a ser larga y eso le gustaba.


	14. Chapter 14

"Vamos tienes que salir, hace más de dos semanas que no pisas la calle." Nathan cogió la mano de la chica y tiró un poco de ella para que por fin pisara la calle. Liza entrecerró un poco los a causa del sol y apretó con fuerza la mano de su compañero. "Además, hace un día precioso y a dos manzanas de aquí hay un bar con unas hamburguesas estupendas."

Liza sonrió. Todavía se preguntaba como era posible que un hombre como Nathan estuviera con ella, fuera capaz de arriesgar su vida por ella y hubiera pasado días sin dormir, sólo por comprobar que no le ocurría nada.

Realmente le quería y aunque al principio había pensado que simplemente se trataba de algo parecido a la gratitud por salvarla, ahora se daba cuenta que no era así y que en realidad, estaba enamorada del antiguo político.

"No te imaginaba en una cafetería comiendo hamburguesas." Nathan rodeó los hombros de ella con el brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo. "Lo digo en serio, tu eres más del tipo de restaurante que yo no podría pagarme ni aunque estuviera trabajando toda la vida."

"No me importa mancharse las manos de vez en cuando para comer." Le besó en la mejilla, sonriente viendo que por fin Liza se atrevía a empezar a ser completamente sincera con él. "Además hoy no me apetece tener a un camarero detrás de nosotros durante toda la comida para rellenarnos una y otra vez las copas."

Liza estaba encantada con aquella cita, preocupada porque alguien pudiera atacarles pero feliz de pasar un rato tranquilo a solas con Nathan. Sin embargo, había algo que hacía un buen rato que le reconcomía por dentro y con lo que no dejaba de pensar por más que lo intentaba.

"Espera." Dijo ella deteniéndose en la calle. Se puso delante de Nathan y paró. "Necesito que me digas algo y necesito que seas totalmente sincero conmigo."

"Ya te dije que te quería." Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa, mientras rodeaba con una mano la cintura de ella.

"No es eso, pero gracias de todas formas. No necesito que me digas si sabes algo del tipo que me atacó en sueños. Tu conoces a todo el mundo en la Organización, hablas con todos y seguro que ellos te cuentan cosas. Necesito que me digas si alguien tiene ese poder para hacernos daño."

"En primer lugar no se nada." Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero él no se lo permitió y continuó hablando. "Si, hay alguien que podría haber hecho eso, pero… no, no creo que sea él; si lo supiera te lo diría y no, no te considero una persona débil a la que tenga que esconderle las cosas."

"No me habías dicho que tu poder era leer la mente de la gente, pensaba que eso era exclusivo de Matt." Volvieron a ponerse en marcha de camino a la cafetería, ahora que Liza estaba mucho más calmada. "Gracias," Continuó diciendo Liza. "Gracias por no verme como una persona débil que no puede soportar las cosas. Puedo parecerlo pero, llevo toda la vida cuidando de mi misma."

Nathan le besó en la cabeza y la arropó entre sus brazos. "Entonces eso se ha terminado porque ahora seré yo quien cuide de ti. Ya he tenido práctica estas semanas."

El resto del camino lo hicieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, Liza no volvió a hablar del sueño por mucho que le hubiera dolido vivirlo y sentirlo, por mucho miedo que tuviera a que su futura niña muriera; pero no podía hacerlo, su corazón estaba demasiado casando para algo así y quería tener un día tranquilo.

Todos los camareros y algunos de los clientes de la cafetería saludaron a Nathan. "Y yo que pensaba que aquí no me reconocerían." Liza se echó a reír, pues un momento más tarde una mujer se acercó para que Nathan le firmara un autógrafo. "Creo que para algunos soy una estrella del rock."

La comida pasó tranquilamente. Liza le dio la razón a su compañero con la hamburguesa, pues era la mejor que había comido en su vida. El lugar le pareció encantador, muy familiar y lo suficiente pequeño para que no les agobiara la gente. Podía decir incluso que le parecía lo bastante romántico para tratarse de una primera cita en serio.

Pero a la hora del café, Nathan tuvo que preguntarle, justo cuando ella pensaba que no lo iba a hacer. "No me contaste al final tu pesadilla."

"Nathan."

"No necesito que me cuentes si no estás preparada, pero si alguien va a hacer daño a nuestra… ya sabes, entonces tienes que darme toda la información posible para evitarlo." Liza se dio cuenta que Nathan no había querido decir que iban a tener un bebé, sobretodo porque no habían llegado a dejar claro ninguno de los dos que tipo de relación tenían.

"No se cuando va a pasar, pero ni siquiera estoy embarazada y te puedo asegurar que serías el primero en saberlo." Liza alargó la mano y tomó la de Nathan. Él, levantó la mirada, que había dejado de ser tan feliz, para convertirse en una mirada preocupada por ella. "Vamos no me mires como si te estuviera dejando, porque en realidad, nunca me has pedido salir. Así que tal si primero disfrutamos…"

"Te quiero." La rotundidad con la que acababa de decir Nathan aquello, la dejó sin palabras. "Lo dije hace días y no porque estuvieras en peligro, sino porque lo creo de verdad, porque desde que te salvé el primer día no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y ahora que me has dicho que estabas embarazada en un sueño… no puedo esperar el momento para tener un bebé juntos."

"Nathan… yo, no se que decir." El rubor en las mejillas de Liza apareció en seguida y tuvo que apartar su mano de la de Nathan, para que no notara que había empezado a temblar. "Con todo lo que me está pasando últimamente y ahora me llega un hombre al que le paran cada dos pasos y le piden autógrafos y me dice que está perdidamente enamorado de mi."

Se levantó de golpe y casi a la carrera, salió de la cafetería, haciendo que las campanillas de la puerta sonaran sin parar. Nathan no lo comprendía, hasta esa misma mañana, se comportaban como una pareja normal y ella parecía quererle también. Ya le había dicho que le quería, por lo tanto eso no podía asustarle. Definitivamente aquello no tenía ningún sentido para Nathan.

Fue tras ella y en seguida la encontró, justo a la vuelta de la esquina, apoyada en la pared y con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Respiraba rápidamente y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Estaba tratando de no llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

"Vale, me he perdido. Te he dicho que te quería y en otras circunstancias se que habría sido muy precipitado hacerlo por mi parte. Pero no es la primera vez que lo hago y creía…"

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "_Yo _creía que lo habías dicho para hacerme sentir mejor, para que confiara en ti y te dejara ayudarme con todo lo que me estaba pasando. Creía que al final te buscarías a la siguiente señora de Nathan Petrelli en alguien más… más como tu."

"¿Cómo yo?"

"Si como tu. Una mujer que fuera a restaurantes caros todos los días, que viviera en la mansión de sus padres esperando que llegara el príncipe azul para llevarla a una mansión más grande y en cuatro años dirigir el país como el próximo presidente y su primera dama. Yo no tengo nada de eso."

Nathan se apoyó en la pared junto a ella.

"Ni siquiera te lo he pedido porque me gustas como eres. Si quisiera encontrar una mujer como tu dices, te habría dejado en manos de mi hermano o de Mohinder para que cuidaran de ti y estaría por las fiestas para mi próxima conquista."

Liza se echó a reír, sacando así todos los nervios que había acumulado en pocos minutos con tanto pensamiento encontrado.

"Y en lugar de eso estás en un callejón que huele a pis con una chica del medio oeste, bastante mal de la cabeza y a la que parece estar interesado en matar todo el mundo. No es un mal cambio después de todo."

"A mi me gusta." Contestó él, acercándose a ella poco a poco hasta poder rozar su brazo. "Si a ti no te parece mal estar con un tipo al que han intentado matar unas tres veces."

"Qué bonito, es una lástima que tenga que acabar antes de saber si comeréis perdices." A la entrada del callejón había una sombra inmóvil y ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer quien era. "Es una pena que esa niña no vaya a nacer."

Liza ahogó un grito y apretó con fuerza el brazo de Nathan y no dijo nada mientras se ocultaba detrás de él. no era una mujer débil y frágil, no era de las que se achantaba fácilmente o dejaba que el hombre de turno la salvara.

Pero el sueño era tan real, estaba tan metido en su cabeza que no era capaz de hacer nada más que escapar de aquel hombre antes de que llevara su amenaza verdaderamente a cabo y su niña sufriera.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Vamos Nathan, pensaba que tendrías un poco más de respeto por tu propio padre. No pensarás que te iba a dejar así como así marcharte. Te propuse ser dioses entre los humanos y preferiste quedarte con los simples mortales. Ahora vas a tener que sufrir como tal."

"No se te ocurra acercarte a nosotros." Nathan ocultó en cuerpo de Liza detrás de él y notó que ella estaba demasiado tensa.

"No me hace falta acercarme para haceros daño. ¿verdad Liza?"

"¡Vete de aquí!" Nathan dio un paso adelante, si tenía que enfrentarse a su padre para que los dejara en paz, lo haría.

Un segundo más tarde Arthur había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido.

"Todo saldrá bien." Antes de que Liza pudiera decir nada cogió el teléfono. "Peter, necesito que reúnas a todo el mundo, tenemos que deciros algo."

"Vale pero me estás asustando. Voy a buscar a Matt y a Suresh…"

"Dile a… Gabriel que también venga, creo que podría sernos muy util con todos sus poderes."

"No, no voy a permitir que Sylar se meta en nuestras o de lo contrario no habrá forma de librarnos de él."

"Gabriel nos salvó la vida, eso no lo puedes negar y también le salvó la vida Mohinder. Desde que está con nosotros, tan sólo nos ha ayudado. Tal vez sería el momento de darle una pequeña oportunidad."

Peter suspiró. "Muy bien dale tu esa oportunidad pero yo no voy a quitarle la vista de encima."


	15. Chapter 15

Todo el mundo estaba allí reunido, Peter con Claire, Nathan y Liza que acababan de llegar, Matt que lo observaba todo y sobretodo Mohinder y Gabriel. Todos los miraban, como si esperaran que Gabriel hiciera algo, que volviera a emerger el Sylar al que todos temían.

"Esto es lo que hay. Mi padre, nuestro padre," Nathan miró a Peter, sabía que eso le haría daño. Pese a que los dos sabían ya de lo que era capaz su padre, no se imaginaban que pudiera llegar tan lejos como para lastimar a Liza. "Se ha vuelto completamente loco. Creo que en un futuro, no muy lejano tratará de hacernos daño y querrá matar a nuestra hija."

"¿Nathan no me digas que Liza y tu estáis esperando un bebé? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?"

"Peter no estamos esperando un bebé, al menos no todavía. Pero Liza lo vio en un sueño, dijo que íbamos a tener una niña y que papá le atacaba, bueno nos atacaba y por lo que a mi concierne, a mi familia, no voy a permitir que papá se vuelva a meter en nuestras vidas."

"¿Sabes lo fuerte que es verdad?" Peter abrazó a Claire, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería meter a su compañera en una guerra. Ya sabía que no podía morir y todo eso, pero aún así tan sólo quería una vida tranquila con la mujer a la que quería. "Ya hemos intentado razonar con él, pero creo que se le ha ido la cabeza, se ha vuelto un completo psicópata y si pretendes atacarle, lo siento mucho Nathan, pero como lo cojas volando y lo tires de un edificio muy alto, no creo que puedas con él."

"Ya lo se Peter, por eso le he pedido a Gabriel que viniera."

Todos volvieron a mirar a Gabriel, incluso Mohinder, que empezaba a vislumbrar el plan de Nathan. Se puso tenso, no quería que le obligaran a su compañero a hacer algo así, no quería que volviera a matar a nadie, por mucho que se tratara del mayor enemigo que hubieran tenido nunca, no estaba seguro que Sylar no volviera a parecer si le daban la oportunidad de hacerse con los poderes de alguien tan poderoso como Arthur Petrelli.

"Espero que comprendas porque quiero hacer esto, porque necesito que hagas un esfuerzo tan grande Gabriel." El otro hombre tan sólo asintió. "Nadie puede hacer esto, nadie puede acercarse a mi padre sin poner su vida en peligro y nadie es tan poderoso como tu."

"Nathan por favor, no hagas esto." Mohinder se sorprendió a si mismo por haber dicho algo así, pero no podía permitir que Gabriel se sacrificara por los demás, por el simple hecho de hacer el bien.

Mohinder lo quería, estaba enamorado de él y la sola idea de perderlo o lo que era peor aún, de perderlo a manos de Sylar, de verlo todos los días y saber que ya no era el hombre al que amaba, le estaba destrozando.

"Tiene que haber otra forma de hacerlo. Si trabajamos todos juntos, podemos ser mucho más poderosos que él." La mano de Gabriel sobre su brazo, le hizo dejar de hablar y sus ojos oscuros puestos en él, le hicieron sentirse mal, incluso egoísta, pero no dijo nada.

"Quiero hacerlo. Se que puede pasar algo malo, que me convierta en esa persona que odio tanto, incluso puedo morir."

"No digas eso."

"Claro que lo digo, porque puede pasar y no voy a dejar que os arriesguéis todos vosotros por mi. Me siento como un alcohólico que te obliga a ti beber lo que yo debo, aún a sabiendas de que te puede hacer daño. No me perdonaría que te ocurriera algo."

"Pero…" La frase fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios.

"Es mi decisión y lo sabes. Me conoces y sabes que lo voy a hacer, no sólo por todos ellos, no para que me acepten, que también, sino porque te quiero." Un murmullo general se extendió por la habitación.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

Había escuchado más de una vez a Gabriel decirle eso, pero nunca con una mirada tan sincera, con unos ojos que en ese momento. Siempre lo había dicho porque sabía lo incómodo que se volvía Mohinder con eso, porque no estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos.

Pero por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, Mohinder se dio cuenta que aquello era de verdad, que aquella voz, aquella mirada y aquella forma de tocarle eran completamente sinceras.

"He dicho que te quiero y ya se que lo he dicho demasiadas veces como para que ahora me creas, pero lo digo en serio; te quiero y no podría soportar que te sucediera nada malo por no querer meterme en medio de una guerra en la que se, por cierto, que tengo que tomar partido si quiero que ganéis.

"Pero…"

"No ha peros que valgan." Le acarició le mejilla y lo abrazó, simplemente lo acogió entre sus brazos y se quedaron ahí un momento, mientras todos los demás observaban en silencio. "Nathan, dime cual es tu plan."

"Puede que suene muy mal lo que voy a decir, pero quiero que mates a nuestro padre." De nuevo un murmullo, sólo que en esta ocasión, fue la voz de Peter la que lo aplaco.

"¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo puedes decirnos que quieres matar a papá?"

"Porque es la única solución Peter." Todos se volvieron hacia Angela que acababa de entrar. "Conozco muy bien a Arthur y también se que nunca serías capaz de hacerle daño a tu padre, pero Peter, espero que me creas si te digo que no es la primera vez que Arthur intenta haceros daño a alguno de los dos." Se mantuvo el silencio, mientras los dos hermanos se miraban.

"¿De que estás hablando mamá?"

"¿Recuerda el accidente de Heidi verdad?" Liza notó que Nathan se ponía tenso y le apretaba con fuerza la mano. Le había hablado en más de una ocasión de su exmujer, de cómo le había abandonado y sobretodo de lo duros que habían sido los meses después del accidente.

Nunca había llegado a saber quien había sido el conductor del coche que los había arrollado, pero se había prometido que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría y pagaría por ello, pero lo que nunca se habría imaginado es que hubiera sido su propio padre.

"No puede ser. Papá puede ser capaz de muchas cosas pero no creo que… no puedo creer que…"

"Lo siento Peter, pero es cierto, me lo dijo antes de llevar a cabo su plan, pero no le creí capaz, yo entonces pensaba lo mismo que tu, pero ahora me doy cuenta lo tonta que fui. Si hubiera avisado a tu hermano o simplemente haber llamado a la policía seguramente las cosas serían ahora de otra manera."

Liza sabía que eso era cierto, pues si la relación con su mujer hubiera sido la adecuada, entonces Nathan nunca la hubiera conocido a ella, porque si de algo estaba segura, era que Nathan siempre estaría enamorado, de una forma u otra de la mujer que le había roto el corazón.

"Perdonad, pero no me encuentro muy bien, voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco." Sin decir nada más, Liza dejó la habitación y no miró atrás. Sin embargo escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, alguien le estaba siguiendo; justo cuando necesitaba estar sola, Nathan quería hablar con ella.

"Liza espera, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada estoy bien es sólo que vuestra familia me recuerda a un culebrón, unos queriendo matar a otros, hermanos que tienen que reconciliarse y una matriarca que tiene el poder, es algo así como Dinastía."

Nathan sonrió, pero no le convenció la mentira. "No es eso lo que te pasa. Creo que ya te conozco bastante bien como para sabe leer lo que dicen tus ojos." Nathan se acercó a ella y Liza se pegó a la pared, mostrando un pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"A ver ¿Qué se supone que me pasa?"

"Estás preocupada por el tema de Heidi, tienes miedo a que me vuelva a enamorar de ella o la recuerde lo suficiente como para querer pedirle que volvamos a estar juntos." Sorprendida, Liza sonrió como una niña pequeña. "Vamos cariño, no le digo a todas las mujeres que conozco que las quiero y no son muchas las que pueden decir que he arriesgado el cuello por ellas."

"¿Entonces me quieres?"

"Claro que si mi amor." Le besó en la mejilla, momento que Liza aprovechó para abrazarse a él con fuerza. "Te quiero como hacía mucho que no quería a nadie, se que es lo que siento por ti y por mucho que me acuerde mi exmujer, ella tan sólo es la madre de mis ojos, de los que tengo hasta ahora."

"¿Hasta ahora?"

"Me gusta el sueño que tuviste, al menos hasta la parte en la que dices que vamos a tener una niña, en la que somos unos futuros papás felices y todo eso. Quiero que lleguemos a eso."

"Pero no quiero que te ocurra nada enfrentándote a tu padre, por lo que se de Arthur Petrelli, es un tipo muy fuerte y podría con la mayoría de vosotros sin pestañear." Nathan le volvió a besar, esta vez en los labios.

"No sabes cuanto quiero que ese futuro, en el que somos felices, se haga realidad, pero cada vez que pienso que mi padre nos pueda hacer daño o peor aún, que le pueda hacer daño a nuestra hija, incluso ante de nacer, me da más fuerzas para enfrentarme a él. Porque no quiero poner en peligro nuestro futuro juntos."

"Juntos…" Liza suspiró con fuerza. "Muy bien, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa, si vas a enfrentarte con él, me llevarás a mi también contigo." Nathan abrió la boca para decir algo. "No eres el único que puede leer en los ojos de otras personas, así que, si tienes intención de dejarme aquí mientras duermo o decirles a alguno de tus amigos que cuiden de mi, ni se te ocurra, porque entonces iré detrás de ti. Si vas a hacer esto, o haremos juntos y si ocurre algo malo, nos ocurrirá a los dos. Seguro que Heidi nunca te dijo algo así."

No le dejó contestar y simplemente le dio un beso y lo abrazó con fuerza, con el temor en el cuerpo de que fuera la última vez pudiera hacerlo.


	16. Chapter 16

"Me lo habías prometido." Liza estaba enfurecida y Nathan sabía que no era para menos. "Me prometiste que me llevarías contigo y me he dado cuenta que no estabas, ni tu ni ninguno de los demás. Me has dejado atrás para enfrentarte a tu padre. Me engañaste."

"Liza, cariño, no te engañé, es que..."

"No me digas que no lo entiendo. Me he despertado esta mañana, esperando encontrarte a mi lado, como todos los días, mirándome, porque tu siempre te despiertas antes, mirándome y dándome los buenos días. Pero en lugar de eso, estaba sola en la cama. Menos más que por lo menos habías dejado una nota."

Liza comenzó a andar por la calle, para alcanzar a Peter y Claire que iban unos pasos por delante de ellos y que aunque no querían escuchar aquella conversación lo habían oído todo.

La chica estaba enfurecida pues al fin y al cabo, toda su vida sentía que había sido traicionada por alguien. Sus padres la habían traicionado en cuanto descubrieron sus habilidades, sus amigos la habían dejado de lado y su novio, no era mejor no pensar en él, porque se trataba de quien peor la había tratado. Pero si algo no se esperaba era lo que Nathan le había hecho.

No se dio la vuelta cuando la llamó, pues en ese momento no deseaba hablar con él, por lo que sólo se detuvo al llegar allí donde estaban Peter y Claire.

"Espero que vosotros estéis de acuerdo en ponerme al día del plan que tenéis pensando para acabar con Arthur."

Liza tan sólo notó la mano de Nathan en su brazo, antes de sentir que tiraban de ella. Lo vio allí, delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos, de una forma que hasta ese momento no le había visto nunca. Realmente parecía asustado y Liza se preguntó porque era así, cuando todavía no se habían metido en ningún problema.

"Necesito decirte esto."

"Nathan, creo que ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer." Dijo ella con tono dolido.

"No, no hay nada más importante para mi este momento que mantenerte a salvo y pedirte, por lo que más quieras, que no vengas con nosotros. No quise dejarte atrás, no lo hice porque pensara que eras débil o algo así, ni mucho menos, si no todo lo contrario." Nathan dejó de hablar por un momento y la miró a los ojos.

No le gustaba hablar de forma tan sincera con nadie, ni siquiera con su propio hermano, con los años había aprendido que era mejor no revelarse completamente tal cual era uno mismo, porque al final esa sinceridad podía volverse en su contra.

Pero ahora era completamente distinto, ahora se trataba de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, por la que ya se había arriesgado; incluso ella misma se había arriesgado por él, cuando apenas se conocían. Durante un momento miró a Peter y Claire, deseaba tanto tener una relación como la que veía en su hermano y su hija, una relación sincera, sin complicaciones, sin malos entendidos, una relación en la que los dos sabían lo que había en la mente del otro, en la que los dos sabían hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar por el otro.

"Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora o de lo contrario volveré a caminar, Matt y los demás se están alejando demasiado."

Nathan respiró hondo y pensó si realmente era el momento de decir algo así, pero también se dio cuenta que si aquella aventura no salía bien, no tendría muchas más opciones de decirle a Liza lo que le ardía en el corazón en ese mismo momento.

"Te dejé en la cama, porque cuando todo esto termine quiero casarme contigo y quiero tener a esa niña con la que soñaste. Quiero que seamos una familia y por nada del mundo desearía ponerte en peligro."

Liza se había quedado de piedra, sin estar muy segura de haber escuchado aquello realmente. Nadie le había dicho algo así en toda su vida, por muchas veces que había deseado que un hombre le mirara de aquella forma a los ojos y le dijera de forma sincera que le quería y que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella, nadie lo había hecho.

Sentía que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Colocó su mano allí para comprobar que realmente se trataba de su propio corazón. Allí estaba, latiendo tan fuerte que apenas podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa. De repente la mano de Nathan sobre la suya le hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad y sin poder evitarlos las lágrimas poblaron sus ojos.

"¿Qué te ocurre cariño? Vale, se que lo he dicho de improviso y que no debería haber soltado una bomba semejante en este momento, pero…"

"No, no, no es eso, es que… bueno es que…" Liza comenzó a reír sin saber que era exactamente lo que quería decir y sin poder pronunciar nada más, se abrazó con fuerza a Nathan. "Por si no lo sabes, creo que te empiezo a odiarte."

Nathan la arropó entre sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué?"

"Porque te quiero y en otras circunstancias no habría forma de que me detuvieras y consiguieras que no fuera, pero… no se, supongo que nunca me he sentido realmente enamorada como para quedarme atrás, como para esperar a que no te ocurra nada y rezar, se que debería ir contigo, pero si realmente quieres que me quede, si de esa forma te sentirás más seguro."

Nathan separó sus cuerpos durante un momento y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas otra vez.

"Lo siento, creo que te he subestimado." Ella lo contempló sin saber porque decía eso. "Mira, estoy acostumbrado a proteger a la gente a la que quiero, llevo toda la vida protegiendo a Peter, luego fue el accidente de Heidi y finalmente apareció Claire en mi vida. Estoy hecho para proteger a la gente y no me dio cuenta, que de vez en cuando, el resto del mundo me puede salvar a mi."

"¿Te refieres a mi?" Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Me refiero a que no tenía derecho a dejarte atrás, sin tan siquiera decírtelo. Me he comportado como un padre en lugar de cómo un novio, porque sinceramente casi había perdido la costumbre de comportarme como tal."

"¿Chicos venís o que?" Dijo Peter desde el fondo de la calle donde todos los demás se habían quedado parados, mientras los esperaban. Nathan le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que esperaran un momento más.

"Quiero que seas tu la que decidas si quieres venir o no. Si lo haces, te estaré protegiendo, no te voy a quitar la vista de encima ni un momento, de eso no te vas a librar por mucho que me supliques, pero estaría encontado de que estuvieras a mi lado."

"¿Eso no te desconcentrará?"

"No más que saber que estás en casa esperándome, preocupada por no saber si estoy bien o peor aún, sin saber yo si alguien ha decidido atacarnos y estás herida. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Nathan no le iba a decir la verdad. Durante muchos años le había funcionado su forma de ser, mantenerse apartado del resto del mundo por una barrera, tras la que estaba su verdadero yo, el que estaba aterrado por perder a Liza en aquella batalla, el que no podía hacerse a la idea de que viera lo que estaban a punto de hacer, porque ni él mismo podía creerse que fueran a matar a su propio padre.

Pero no podía decirle la verdad, porque entonces tendría que confesarle que prefería verla en la retaguardia o incluso alejada de él, fuera de todo peligro, con una vida normal, sin poderes, sin gente extraña, sin gente que tratara de hacerle daño.

Que los dos acabarían heridos era un hecho, pero con el tiempo Liza se olvidaría de él y podría tener una vida como una chica normal. Pero no podía, ¿Cómo iba a decirle algo así cuando tenía aquellos ojos pardos delante de él amándolo con tanta intensidad? Realmente no podía hacerlo.

"_Se que no lo está, se que trata de hacerse el fuerte por mi, pero no lo está. No quiere verme en peligro, pero no puedo dejarlo sólo, jamás podría permitir que arriesgara su vida por mi y yo, estuviera en la retaguardia, esperando impaciente que volviera con vida."_

Los pensamientos de Liza volaban sin parar en su mente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Nathan. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando, aunque no le dijera nada, lo podía leer en sus ojos y suponía que él conocería sus pensamientos también, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

"Si, estoy completamente seguro."

La abrazó con fuerza y la besó en los labios, temiendo que fuera la última vez que pudiera hacer algo así, lo hizo con intensidad, incluso con rabia, porque en otras circunstancias podrían haber sido felices desde un principio, podían haber tenido una familia sin preocuparse de quien podría querer hacerles daño, en lugar de tener que saber si tendrían que matar a su padre o no.

"Vamos, los chicos nos esperan."

Nathan tomó la mano de Liza y comenzó a caminar. La tensión de ambos fue transmitida a lo largo de sus manos, peor mantuvieron el silencio, a esas alturas ya no había mucho más que pudieran decir para expresar sus sentimientos en aquellos últimos momentos.

"Por cierto." Liza lo miró y sonrió. "Por si no te lo he dicho antes, te quiero."

- o -

"Siento mucho que la nuestra no sea una relación así, tan sincera, tan bonita y llena de altibajos." Mohinder miró a Gabriel que tenía la vista puesta en Nathan y Liza. "Se que es más lo tuyo, un te quiero al despertar, cenas románticas y mucha pasión por las noches."

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando?" Mohinder también miró a la pareja que hablaba al fondo, pero su mirada se detuvo primero en Peter y Claire.

"Quieras que te dijera que te quería y lo hice, pero ahora pareces muy distante, no se… como si ya no sintieras lo mismo por mi. No puedo darte más de lo que ha he hecho, al menos en estas circunstancias."

"No necesito nada más."

Gabriel dejó de mirar la escena y se volvió hacia Mohinder.

"Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, puedo leer tus pensamientos y se que te gustaría que algún día te pidiera que te casaras conmigo, pero también sabes que no soy de ese tipo de tíos, por lo que te da miedo que después de todo te acabe dejando…"

"¡Para ya! Deja de leer mis pensamientos y deja que sea yo el que diga las cosas. No tengo miedo a que me dejes, tengo miedo a que te sacrifiques por mi, para expiar todo lo que has hecho como Sylar. No quiero que me pidas matrimonio si no quieres casarte y…"

"Mirad, ya vienen." Dijo Matt, que se acababa de dar cuenta que acababa de cortar la conversación. "Lo siento no quería molestaros."

"No pasa nada, además, no es el momento de hablar de esto." Dijo Mohinder sin quitar de encima la vista de Gabriel.

Si tenía miedo de perderlo, porque se cansara de él o porque muriera, no quería volver a estar solo ahora que había descubierto que estaba bien con alguien. Pero tal y como había dicho, no era el momento de hablar de ello.


	17. Chapter 17

El edificio parecía completamente vacío, entrar fue fácil, pues no había ningún guardia que les detuviera. Matt en cabeza del grupo, estaba atento a los pensamientos que pudieran llegar hasta el, pero a simple vista no había nadie en todo el edificio.

"Esto no puede estar bien. Sólo puede ser una trampa." Dijo Peter expresando en voz alta los pensamientos de todos sus compañeros.

Junto a él, Claire se mantuvo en silencio. Detrás Mohinder vigilaba a Matt, no quería que su compañero se metiera en problemas, pero tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara en la retaguardia, pues eso no era lo que hacía Matt. Gabriel lo miró, ninguno de los dos disponían de telepatía, pero los supieron lo que el otro intentaba decir.

Gabriel no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo al profesor y Mohinder no quería que Gabriel se arriesgara por él, por el simple hecho de demostrarles a todos, que no era el mal tipo al que habían conocido tiempo atrás.

Cerrando la fila estaban Nathan y Liza, en ningún momento se había alejado Liza del político; no por miedo, sino por estar seguro que él también estaba seguro.

Lo miró un momento, sabía muy bien que pese a haber aceptado que le acompañara, Nathan se sentía responsable de ella y que en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación porque le ocurriera algo malo por su culpa. Le sonrió, aunque el gesto de Nathan fue lo suficientemente forzado como para que ella se diera cuenta hasta que punto quería protegerla.

"Todo va a salir bien." Le dijo ella casi en un susurro a lo que respondió con un beso en la frente. "Seguramente si hablamos con tu padre…"

"No conoces a mi padre. Arthur no es de los que les guste hablar sin más. si tiene un plan entre manos, no se quedará sentado, no aceptará lo que nosotros le digamos."

"Tienes razón Nathan, veo que siempre fuiste el hijo perfecto, el que más se parecía a mi."

Todos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz. Ante ellos se encontraron con Arthur, ellos no lo habían encontrado, él había dado con ellos, como si les estuviera espiando, como si de un gran hermano se tratara.

"Hemos venido…"

"Ya se porque estáis aquí Peter. ¿Crees acaso que os hubiera dejado moveros por el edificio sin supiera de sobras que estabais aquí? Tan sólo venía a deciros que habéis hecho el camino en vano."

Sin que Liza pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Nathan la obligó a colocarse detrás de él. "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí papá?"

"Nathan… podrías haber sido el segundo al mando en todo esto. Pero decidiste darme la espalda y marcharte con no tu novia, ¿de verdad crees que voy a contarte mi plan tan sólo porque hayas venido a hacerme una visita de cortesía?"

"Corta ya con todo eso papá. Deja tus experimentos, tus asesinatos, todo lo que estas haciendo o nosotros te detendremos a ti." Arthur comenzó a reírse, no se podía creer que unos simples seres humanos, totalmente inferiores a él, intentar detener sus planes.

"Es una lástima que hayáis venido todos, pues ahora os tendré que matar, aunque al menos me haré con todos vuestros poderes." Arthur sonrió, ante lo que Liza se estremeció.

Antes de escaparse, había visto muchas veces esa expresión y nunca significaba nada bien. No había hablado del tema con Nathan, pero había visto a su padre, hacer cosas horribles, le había visto matar gente, por simple placer o porque él creía que le molestaban, le había visto hacer cosas terribles que nunca se había podido quitar de la cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesta a que Nathan tuviera esos recuerdos de su padre.

"Liza, cuanto me alegro de verte, me gusta ver que has decidido volver con nosotros." Sin que Arthur lo viera, Nathan cogió a Liza de la mano y la apretó al darse cuenta que la chica estaba temblando. "Además veo que me has traído como regalo a todos tus amigos."

"No voy a volver contigo, nunca volvería con alguien como tu. Me engañaste durante mucho tiempo y al final se que intentaste matarme."

"Pero no lo conseguí y no me gusta fallar en lo que me propongo." De nuevo la peor de las sonrisas. "Así que tendré que acabarlo ahora mismo." Nathan volvió a empujarla a Liza, no iba a permitir que su padre la tocara, no si podía evitarlo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Arthur levantó la mano y con un gesto que casi pareció casual, lanzó a Nathan contra la pared. Liza gritó su nombre, pero antes de poder correr hasta él, se sintió paralizada, sus piernas pegadas al suelo y sus brazos contra el cuerpo. no podía hacer nada, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía moverse, Arthur la tenía atrapada en su propio cuerpo.

"Deja a Liza en paz."

Peter dio un paso adelante. Su relación con su padre, nunca había sido tal y como él hubiera querido, pero desde que había intentado matarlo, todo había cambiado. Ahora se había convertido en algo personal y no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, si su padre trataba de hacer daño a su familia.

"Deja en paz a Liza."

"Esto no te concierne Peter."

"Me concierme, porque Liza es parte de mi familia."

"¡Peter soy tu padre, deja de meterme en medio!" La voz sonó con tanta fuerza, que a todos se les heló la sangre. "Si no sabes estar en tu sitio, mejor será que te preocupes de tu novia."

Peter se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia Claire, como un solo gesto de mano de su padre, salió despedida contra los cristales de la ventana. La vio caer al otro lado, en una amplia terraza, cubierta de cristales y con restos de sangre. Peter fue hacia ella, por mucho que no le ocurriera nada, siempre temía que alguna vez fallara, que bien fuera por causa de un eclipse o por el motivo que fuera, que sus poderes fallaran y que una herida pudiera lastimarla de verdad.

"Estoy bien tranquilo." Le dijo ella mientras Peter le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Le dolía todo y los cortes de los cristales le escocían una barbaridad, pero comparado con la situación que tenían entre manos, se encontraba perfectamente. "Vamos vuelve con los demás, creo que ahora te necesitan mucho más que yo."

Peter le dio un beso y la dejó allí sentada, para que pudiera recuperarse. No deseaba dejarla, no podía estar seguro que su padre no volviera a intentar nada contra ella, pero como Claire había dicho, los demás le necesitaban más.

Miró lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior y se quedó paralizado ante la imagen.

"Intentas entrar en mi cabeza y ni siquiera sabes dominar tu poder, Parkman."

Matt estaba de rodillas y desde donde estaba, Peter podía ver que le sangraba la nariz. Mohinder también estaba en el suelo y Gabriel junto a él, intentando ayudarle para ponerse en pie, e intentar sacarlo de allí.

"Te dije que no debías haber venido esto es demasiado peligroso y tu no dispones de ningún poder." Gabriel tiró de Mohinder hasta quedar protegidos por una mesa, al final Arthur iría a por ellos, pero por el momento disponían de unos minutos.

"¿Y dejarte aquí sólo? Creo que ya me has salvado la vida suficientes veces como para que ahora te eche una mano yo a ti. Cueste lo que cueste."

"No digas eso, nada de cuete lo que cueste. Cuando te saque de esos malditos laboratorios no fue para verte ahora aquí, hablándome de que eres capaz de sacrificarte por mi." Sin que Mohinder se lo esperara, Gabriel le besó en los labios y colocó sus manos sobre las sienes del profesor. "Lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que te arriesgues por nada y mucho menos por mi."

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Pero Gabriel no dijo nada; tan sólo cerró los ojos y se concentró, por fin todos aquellos poderes que había recolectando acabando con la vida de toda esa gente, servirían para hacer algo realmente bueno. Mohinder quedó inconsciente en un momento, pues eso le había dicho mentalmente. Cayó sobre Gabriel y este lo tumbó en el suelo de la forma más cuidosa que pudo.

"Bueno ahora estamos solos tu y yo Liza. No deberías haberte marchado, yo cui´de de ti durante mucho tiempo y te enseñé como dominar tu poder. No me merezco que me abandonaras así como lo hiciste."

"Ibas a matarme."

"Tenías un trabajo que hacer y te negaste."

"Querías convertirme en una asesina como toda esa otra gente que trabaja para ti y no podía consentirlo." Liza dio un paso hacia Arthur, quería demostrarle que no le tenía ningún miedo, aunque en su interior estuviera aterrada.

Liza miró un momento hacia Nathan y vio que poco a poco se iba recuperando del golpe contra la pared. Tenía que darle tiempo, a él para reponerse, a Peter para asegurarse de que Claire estuviera bien, a Matt para volver a la normalidad y a Gabriel para dejar a Mohinder en un lugar seguro.

En ese momento ella era la única baza con la que contaban para ganar un poco de tiempo. Por eso se dispuso a pelear, no sabía con que armas, ni cuanto podría resistir el ataque de Arthur, pero los demás necesitaban ese tiempo.

"Entonces terminaré lo que empecé, ya que veo que no has aprendido nada." Arthur levantó la mano hacia Liza y se dio cuenta que la chica permanecía allí, quieta dispuesta a enfrentarse a él sin miedo. "Es tu última oportunidad."

"No la quiero."

"Muy bien entonces. Que así sea." Arthur se concentró y con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho nunca, hizo que Liza saliera despedida contra la pared. La esquina de esa pared, se clavó en su espalda, pero no se quejó, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción a Arthur bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La arrastró por el muro como si tirar de ella con un cuerda, hasta que el hombre se cansó y la dejó allí clavada. La presión en el cuerpo de la chica se hizo casi insoportable y apenas podía respirar. Estaba segura que de seguir con ella, conseguiría partirla por la mitad.

Nathan se levantó, le dolía también la espalda, pero al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo no tuvo ninguna duda. Se aceró a la ventana, intentando que su padre no le viera y captó la mirada de Matt.

"_Habla con Liza." _Nathan tenía un plan, no para acabar con su padre, pero al menos para salvar a la mujer a l que quería. Le dijo a Matt como lo harían y que tan sólo tendrían una oportunidad. _"Consigue entretener a mi padre, que no se de cuenta, necesito unos segundos."_

"_Gabriel, vamos, necesitamos tu ayuda." _Se volvió hacia Liza. La chica lo estaba pasando realmente mal, podía escucharla gritar en su interior, por el dolor, por no decirlo en voz alta, por no preocupar a Nathan y por no hacer que Arther se sintiera satisfecho. _"Liza." _Pero la chica no le contestó. _"Liza, vamos pequeña contéstame."_

"_¿Matt?"_

"_Eso es. Liza, necesito que hagas algo. Se que estás cansada, se que te duele mucho, pero vamos a sacarte de allí."_

Liza escuchó con atención y esperó. Gabriel apareció y usando el mismo poder que Arthur intentó lanzarlo contra la pared. No lo consiguió, es hombre parecía que había visto venir, pero al menos la presión sobre Liza era ahora mucho menor, lo suficiente como para que la chica pudiera usar su poder y atravesar la pared. Cerró los ojos, no estaba segura que aquello fuera a funcionar, pero confiaba en Nathan y sin más, se dejó caer el otro lado.

Durante unos segundos sintió su cuerpo suelto en el aire, dolorido por la presión y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta que había dejado de caer, que alguien la sostenía en el aire, abrazándola con sus dos manos.

"¿No pensarías que te iba a dejar?" Nathan le sonreía, aunque su semblante se veía preocupado.

"Estoy bien."

"Se que eso no es cierto. Así que ahora mismo te voy a sacar de aquí, vas a estar fuera de peligro y luego volveré para luchar al lado de los demás."

"Pero Nathan…" él no le dejó continuar hablando, pues le selló los labios con un intenso beso. Subió con ella hasta la terraza y la dejó sentada en el suelo.

"Quiero que te quedes aquí, cuando todo acabe volveré a por ti. No intentes hacer nada, la puerta esta sellada." Liza lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. "Volveré a por ti." Le repitió él y tras darle un beso, volvió a salir volando.

Liza lo miró un momento y se preguntó si la conocía tan mal, como para no saber que podría usar su poder para volver a entrar en el edificio. _O tal vez confíe de verdad en ti. _No sabía que hacer, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, mientras los demás arriesgaban sus vidas.


	18. Chapter 18

Desde su posición en la azotea, Liza podía escuchar sin problemas lo que ocurría en aquella habitación. Deseaba tanto que la puerta no estuviera cerrada, poder llegar allí y ayudar a Nathan. Si le ocurría algo y ella no le echaba una mano, jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Fue hasta la puerta, pese a que le dolía todo el cuerpo, el ataque de Arthur la había dejado exhausta, pero no lo quería demostrar. Tenía que ayudar, podía hacerlo, no era tan débil como la mayoría de ellos pensaban.

Intentó abrir la puerta, tenía que hacerlo, tiró de ella con fuerza, con toda la que pudo encontrar en su agotado cuerpo. Sin embargo, la puerta no se movió. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, con el rostro entre las manos. Iba a quedarse allí, hasta que Nathan volviera, si es que volvía con vida, sin que su padre lo matara.

Un golpe seco la sobresaltó, parecía igual que un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y eso la dejó sin respiración. Sintió sus propias uñas al clavarse en las palmas de su mano, pero se quedó ahí, esperando escuchar algo más, pero no ocurrió nada.

"_Nathan…" _Dijo para si misma, como si de alguna forma fuera posible que su novio contestara. _"No puede ser… Nathan no puede estar…"_

"¡Nathan cuidado!" La nueva voz la sobresaltó, la aspaventó como nada de lo que hubiera sentido nunca.

De nuevo un golpe contra el suelo, le obligó a cubrirse los oídos, para no tener que escuchar nada. No quería imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo, no quería escuchar lo que podía significar la muerte de uno de sus nuevos amigos o lo que era peor todavía, la muerte de Nathan.

Porque lo cierto era, que aunque hacía días que sabía que estaba enamorada de Nathan, ahora por fin se daba cuenta, lo que realmente significaba la posibilidad de perder a la persona que realmente quería y de la que estaba profundamente enamorada.

"_Nathan… yo te quiero, no puedes dejarme, no puede ocurrirte nada malo, porque entonces yo no se… no ahora que te he encontrado."_

Comenzó a escuchar de nuevo, pero entonces no ocurrió nada, ni un sonido, ni el más leve y en ese preciso momento, eso era lo que más miedo le daba.

Entonces se dio cuenta, podía hacer algo, podía volver a aquella habitación y ayudar a Nathan. Tal vez fuera una auténtica locura, tal vez estuviera a punto de jugarse la vida al hacerlo. De todas formas el golpe podía ser lo suficiente duro como para romperse algo.

Pero de todas formas tenía que hacerlo.

- o -

"Vaya, veo que el hijo pródigo ha vuelto." Dijo Arthur al ver aparecer de nuevo a Nathan en la habitación. Sonrió con maldad, tenía a todo el mundo justo donde quería y sobretodo, sabía lo que iba a hacer. "Mis propios hijos me habéis traicionado, la chica a la que había contratado, se negó a hacer el trabajo como debía. Y vosotros," Dijo mirando a Gabriel y Matt. "Es igual, vamos a terminar esto cuanto antes."

Sin que Arthur se diera cuenta, Gabriel miró allí donde había dejado a Mohinder, el profesor todavía estaba inconsciente, mientras mantuviera el contacto mental, podría mantenerlo seguro y fuera de peligro, pero si Arthur atacaba, entonces Mohinder volvería en si e intentaría ayudarle… No quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

"Nathan, Peter, os voy a dar una nueva oportunidad, podéis estar a mi lado, podéis ayudarme en el proyecto que dentro de poco llevaré a cabo o podéis quedaros ahí, enfrentaros a mi y morir en el intento. ¿Qué me decís?"

"Has intentado matar a la mujer a la que quiero. Creo que no tengo mucha respuesta que darte." Nathan clavó su mirada en su padre.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a aquel hombre al que había dado por muerto durante años ya, al hombre que trataba de hacerle daño a su hermano, a su hija y que había tratado de matar a la mujer a la que quería. No había forma de volver a sentir algo por él que no fuera puro odio.

"¿Qué me dices tu Peter?"

Matt dio un paso adelante antes de que su amigo contestara; Arthur se volvió hacia él, como si pudiera controlarlo todo, como si supiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación. Levantó la mano hacia el policía y Matt se quedó clavado en el suelo. no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada, por mucho que lo intentaba, por mucho que deseaba poder hacer algo, le era completamente imposible.

"Déjale, quieres castigarnos a nosotros porque somos tus hijos y te fallamos, entonces hazlo, pero déjales marchar a ellos, no tienen nada que ver."

Peter apretó los puños, no quería darse la vuelta para que su padre no se percatara de la presencia de Claire en la habitación, pues no sólo era la compañera de su hijo, sino que además era su nieta; tenía que mantenerla a salvo, igual que Gabriel había hecho con Mohinder.

"Nada de esto tiene sentido papá, te hiciste el muerto, trataste de matarme y ahora quieres castigarnos por tus malditos errores. ¿Qué tal si simplemente terminas con esto?" Nathan estaba cansado, hacía mucho rato que estaba cansado y necesitaba terminar con eso cuanto antes.

No podía dejar de pensar en Liza, en haberla dejado allí arriba, en que alguno de los hombres de su padre pudiera llegar a ella y lastimarla. Le aterraba la sensación y estar con ella era lo único que le podía devolver a la normalidad en ese momento.

"Muy bien, vosotros ganáis, acabemos con esto."

Arthur se movió, lentamente, pero la fuerza que recorría su cuerpo, era tremenda, tanto, que todos ellos la notaron recorriendo la habitación. Todos se pusieron en tensión, preparados para el inminente ataque que se les venía encima.

Sin embargo, todo pasó muy rápido, nadie lo venir, ni siquiera Nathan, que un segundo más tarde hubiera deseado evitarlo por todos los medios. Liza cayó al suelo, de pie, ni siquiera sabía como lo había logrado hacer.

"Parece que has logrado dominar tu poder completamente, es una pena que tenga que eliminarte, hubieras sido una gran aliada para mi."

Liza no escuchó las palabras de Arthur pues no quería oír sus mentiras, no quería escuchar todo aquello que le había hecho creer que se trataba de un hombre, cuando luego había querido matarla. Tan sólo se dio la vuelta hacia Nathan y sonrió. Pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa, pues algo en su interior le decía que lo que su novia iba a hacer era un completo suicidio.

Peter se acercó a su padre, pensando que ahora estaría despistado con Liza. Se equivocada por completo, su padre dejó libre a Matt, que descolocado, cayó al suelo, mientras que con la otra mano lanzaba a Peter contra pared, junto a donde estaba Claire.

El hombre sonrió, aquella gente que tenía delante y que trataba de enfrentarse a él no eran más que unos niños, sus poderes no podrían hacer nada contra él, acabaría con ellos rápidamente, incluso con aquellos a los que trataban de ocultar.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, me parece incomiable el amor que sientes por el profesor, pero no me parece nada bien que lo antepongas a mi; si realmente le quieres, no es la mejor forma."

Todavía inconsciente, Mohinder se quejó con fuerza, pues de repente no podía respirar. Gabriel tenía que hacer algo, pero antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar, Arthur ya lo había lanzado contra la pared, dejándolo allí, aprisionado con unas cuerdas invisibles, mientras tenía que contemplar, como Mohinder se iba quedando sin aire poco a poco.

Nathan vio a Liza dar un paso adelante, conociendo sus poderes y las ganas que tenía de ayudarle, sabía lo que iba hacer.

"Liza, cariño, no tienes porque hacerlo."

"Sabes que es la única manera." Sin decir nada más, la chica corrió hasta Arthur y usando su poder, introdujo su mano en el pecho del hombre, que sorprendido dejó de golpe a Mohinder y Gabriel.

"Ahora resulta que la niña se revela contra la mano que le dio de comer."

Arthur apretó el cuello de Liza con fuerza y ella protestó, pero no sacó la mano, no lo haría, notaba el corazón del hombre, podía vencerle, aunque eso le costara la vida, al menos así Nathan estaría a salvo.


	19. Chapter 19

"Liza, cariño, no lo hagas." Dijo de nuevo Nathan aún cuando sabía que la chica no le había hacer caso.

Ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo testaruda que era, que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de evitar que lo hiciera y si encima se trataba de salvarle la vida a él, entonces le iba a ser todavía más imposible. Aún así, tenía que intentarlo.

La miró y dio un paso adelante, pero cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, Nathan se detuvo. Había algo en su mirada, algo en sus ojos que le hizo confiar. Por un momento, creyó que ella no tenía todo controlado, que podría conseguir aquello sola. Tal vez fuera una estúpida fantasía suya o simplemente el deseo de terminar con aquella locura de una vez por todas, pero confiaba en ella.

El problema fue, que se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

Liza ya no podía más, la fuerza de Arthur era demasiado fuerte y ya no podía controlarla, pronto se quedaría sin respiración y cuando eso pasara, dejaría de poder usar sus poderes y todo estaría perdido.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Nathan, estaba tan preocupado por ella, si supiera como se encontraba realmente, iría a sacarla de ese lío y con eso pondría su propia vida en peligro. Por eso, le miró, sabía como hacerlo, sabía como conquistarle para que confiara en ella, para que no hiciera nada.

Lo consiguió lo vio en la mirada de él, en la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, le quería, sin duda alguna estaba enamorada de ese hombre que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Pero no lo iba a permitir, Nathan ya había hecho demasiado por ella, como para perderlo ahora. Si alguien tenía que poner su propia vida en peligro, sería ella misma.

Arthur apretó todavía más su cuello, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a emitir fuertes sonidos de ahogo. Liza sonrió, lo estaba consiguiendo, le estaba quitando toda la fuerza.

"No eres más que una niña." Dijo Arthur, con una voz que se acercaba a la ultratumba. "No vas a conseguir ganarme con tus truquitos baratos de aprendiz."

Liza luchó por respirar, por aguantar un poco más.

"_Sólo un poco más." _Dijo para si misma, rezando por primera vez en su vida. _"Sólo un poco más."_

Sin embargo, nadie le escuchó. La vista se le nubló y las fuerzas desaparecieron, al igual que sus poderes. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, su mano salió del pecho del hombre y este con una sonrisa triunfal, cogió el pequeño cuerpo de la chica y lo lanzó como si de una muñeca rota se tratara, contra la pared.

"Liza." Gritó Nathan y olvidándose de su padre, corrió hacia ella.

La chica estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y con una herida bastante importante, que le sangraba, en la frente. Nathan la cogió entre sus brazos y le limpió la herida, que volvió a sangrar un momento más tarde. Ella no reaccionó al contacto. Nathan apoyó el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo y comenzó a acunarla, cuando de repente, escuchó un disparo.

Levantó la cabeza asustado, pues después de todo lo que había visto hacer a su padre ya temía cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, el arma no estaba en manos de Arthur, su padre no era el que acababa de disparar, sino que por el contrario, era quien había recibido el disparo.

La sangre había comenzado a manar de su pecho y el hombre, más sorprendido que asustado miró la herida, como si se tratara de un hecho totalmente imposible y que no tenía razón de ser.

"Me utilizaste" Dijo Gabriel con rotundidad. "Quisiste que fuera tu mejor arma, que hiciera daño a mucha gente, incluso gente que me importa." Dijo mirando a Mohinder, que poco a poco estaba volviendo en si. "Pero eso se acabó. No voy a ser tu perro faldero, ni tu asesino a sueldo. Y tu, maldito bastardo, no vas a volver a hacer daño a nadie nunca más."

"Estúpidos necios." Arthur comenzó a tambalearse y caminó hacia todos ellos. Aún en un estado tan deplorable, el hombre les daba bastante miedo. "Si me hubierais seguido, podríamos haber dominado el mundo. Pero lo teníais que echar todo a perder."

El hombre se desplomó rápidamente en el suelo.

Durante un segundo, todos guardaron silencio, como si esperaban que volviera a levantarse en cualquier momento. Pero el hombre se quedó allí, mientras su cuerpo iba siendo rodeado por una enorme mancha de sangre.

"¿Ya está?" Preguntó Claire, diciendo en voz alta, lo que todos estaban pensando en ese momento.

Matt dio un paso adelante, alguien tenía que comprobar si Arthur estaba realmente muerto o era un de sus trucos. Se agachó y comprobó el pulso, que no estaba, no había pulso, el corazón no latía.

"Está muerto." Dijo sin atreverse a mirar a Peter o Nathan, al fin y al cabo se trataba de su padre y no deseaba que se notara demasiado le alivio que sentía al saber que aquella pesadilla se había terminad para siempre.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pues de una manera u otra todos tenían motivos para estar felices de aquel final, por mucho que para Peter y Nathan, se tratara de perder para siempre a su padre.

Nathan tenía otras preocupaciones en ese momento y la más importante era poner a salvo a Liza, que todavía no ha vuelto en si. Miró a Mohinder, que ahora ya parecía encontrase bien.

"Profesor." Le llamó la atención. "No se como está y tu eres médico…"

Mohinder se acercó y puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica, para luego comprobar su pulso. Era acelerado, tal vez demasiado para ser una buena señal. Se había arriesgado al máximo y lo más probable era que ahora estuviera totalmente extenuada.

"¿Cómo está?"

"No sabría decirte. No es que se trate de una enfermedad o una herida normal y corriente."

"Mohinder por favor…"

"Será mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia."

Pese al miedo que recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar aquello, con el paso de los años Nathan había aprendido a mantenerse sereno en las peores situaciones. Si había logrado evitar que su hermano volara por los aires la mitad de la cuidad de New York, podía conseguir que Liza se recuperara.

"¿Cómo estás tu?"

Mohinder sonrió.

"Unos cuantos golpes más de los habituales no van a poder conmigo, pero creo que no me vendrían nada mal unas vacaciones, fuera de psicópatas, de poderes especiales y relajarme en una tumbona al sol del Caribe."

"Eso podemos hacerlo." Gabriel apareció tras él y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Estaba realmente cansado y la presión que había hecho Arthur en su cuello, todavía le dolía; pero sobreviviría. "No digo que tengas que confiar en mi como si fuera el hombre perfecto de ahora en adelante, pero…"

"Nos has salvado a todos; creo que al menos te mereces el beneficio de la duda. Además, no me importaría nada pasar unos días contigo y aprovechar para conocerte, más allá de la persona que pretendes enseñarnos a todos."

"¿A que te refieres?"

Mohinder no contestó y sin más, rodeando su cuello con una mano le besó en los labios. Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho, pero ahora se sentía bien al hacerlo y sobretodo al hacerlo delante de sus amigos.

"¿Y eso?"

"Ya te he dicho que me gustaría pasar unos días contigo y conocerte mejor." Mohinder sonrió cálidamente.

- o -

Las horas que llevaba sentado en aquella incómoda butaca de hospital, le habían destrozado la espalda; pero por mucho que le dolía, no iba a moverse de allí hasta que Liza despertara. Hacía más de una hora que tenía la mano de la chica cogida, como si así ella pudiera notar que estaba a su lado.

"Vamos precisa, eres una chica muy fuerte y puedes con esto." Dijo en voz baja, aunque ya no recordaba cuantas veces lo había dicho. "No dejes que esto te venza."

El médico le había dicho que las primeras veinticuatro a cuarenta y ocho horas serían cruciales y ya estaban a punto de pasar las primeras veinticuatro. También le había dicho algo más, algo que no se había esperado, pero que por muy buena noticia que fuera, no era capaz de disfrutarla.

"¿En que estás pensando? Estás muy guapo cuando pones esa cara."

Nathan miró de nuevo a la cama una vez que había salido de sus pensamientos. Liza lo estaba mirando, con esos mismos ojos que le habían enamorado la primera vez y una pequeña sonrisa, aunque visiblemente agotada en su rostro.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"No recuerdo como llegué aquí, así que supongo que podría estar mejor. Al menos tu estás conmigo." Liza apretó con fuerza la mano de Nathan y esperó a que él le devolviera la sonrisa.

Nathan suspiró con fuerza.

"Te conozco, hay algo que no me has dicho." Dijo de nuevo la chica.

En lugar de contestarle, Nathan se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le besó en la frente.

"Nathan…"

"Lo siento, es que por un momento, durante demasiadas horas, he creído que te perdía." Volvió a besarle la frente. "Además… el médico ha dicho algo más." Liza escuchó en silencio. "Vamos a tener un bebé."

Liza abrió los ojos de golpe, no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y estuvo a punto de pedirle que repitiera sus palabras. Pero no era necesario, pues la expresión de él no podía ser más sincera.

"Vamos a tener un bebé." Repitió Liza una vez más, intentando hacerse a la idea de que eso era verdad. Sonrió como si de una niña se tratara.

Nathan se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó.

"El médico dijo que en cuanto despertaras, estarías fuera de peligro y todo estaría bien." Le besó en la mejilla. "Todo está bien y además vamos a tener que prepararnos para la criatura que viene en camino."

Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó acurrucada entre los brazos de él.

"Te quiero." Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Nathan y le besó.

Por fin era feliz, completamente feliz y no podía pedir más. Tenía con ella al hombre al que quería y pronto, en unos cuantos meses iban a formar una familia. A partir de ese momento las cosas tenían que mejorar.


End file.
